The Nothing Above
by rezgurnk
Summary: Yusuke and his friends are excited for the upcoming Makai Tournament, but they're not the only ones interested in the title of King of Demon World. The angels have sent their own champion. What does this mean for the three worlds?
1. Chapter 1

"It's time the angels had a say," a thunderous voice echoed in a colossal marble hall. All eyes were on the speaker, and nobody dared to utter a word for fear of disrespecting their guardian. The head of a falcon with a sharp beak kept a fearsome grimace on his face always. His eight wings, four on either side of his body, demanded a wide girth. Chiseled muscles discouraged the strongest of warriors, and his thick dinosaur like feet exposing talons that shed many a enemy's blood. Sariel was his name, and he guided his realm in all affairs.

"I don't disagree with you," a softer voice similar to a rushing river broke the silence, "but we have kept to ourselves for so long...I doubt anyone is even convinced we exist." The daintier yet still ominous angel was in rank with Sariel and was known as Rhiannon. Her appearance was drastically different from her companion with translucent wings that resembled a dragonfly, her face looking more humanoid aside from large, round eyes of shimmering violet, and her pale skin looked so fragile like a breeze could rip it to shreds. Despite such delicate features, her lack of clothing revealed strong muscles, and those who witnessed her in battle knew she a formidable opponent.

"Then we make our presence known once more," a third voice growled dangerously. Probably the fiercest looking of any angel to every exist Artaxes possessed the head of a lion with canines so large they just of of his mighty maw, his body was hard and gray appearing like a statue with sharp claws on every finger and toe, and a thick spiked tail trailed behind him. He bore one set of thick and powerful feathered wings.

Even though the three giant defenders of the angel realm took up much of the grand hall it was still packed with the citizens Sariel, Rhiannon, and Artaxes protected. All of the angels watching the conversation transpire were each beautiful and strange, and they were eager what role angels would have in the upcoming Makai Tournament.

"Angels have kept to themselves, yes, and we've also kept peace," Sariel stressed. "The demons create constant chaos. It is time we intervene."

"There will be a high chance the demons won't stand to have an angel in their tournament," Rhiannon calmly stated. She was their cautious wind.

"Then I would say they shouldn't hold a martial arts tournament to decide power," Artaxes grunted, "and it does appear they have no restrictions. Humans and children have entered after all."  
"Well," Rhiannon said after a moment's consideration, "who will represent us?" She and Artaxes eyed Sariel anxiously awaiting his suggestion under a mask of calm. The hall was even more quiet than before with tension thick in the air.

"Koren," was his answer.

The divine hall suddenly came alive with murmurs. Too shocked by the mention of Koren the inhabitants couldn't keep quiet any longer. They all knew Koren, and in their minds she would have been their last choice.

"Koren," Artaxes repeated concealing any emotion. "She is young and inexperienced."

"She was chosen to be in line as a guardian with us," Rhiannon simply stated careful to give no indication what she truly thought of Sariel's choice.

"Young as she may be, Rhiannon is correct in that she has already proven herself worthy, Artaxes," Sariel reasoned.

"Hmph," Artaxes grunted, "I have no reason to doubt your judgement. Where's our warrior then?"

The three angels looked out into the assembly for the first time only to see a confused crowd of faces and no sign of Koren among them.

Quite a distance from the majestic grand hall and all its excitement Koren rested in a field of clouds that nested golden dandelions. She preferred open spaces to stuffy meetings, and she doubted she'd be missed. Sariel had many a talk with her to stress the importance of her interest and support in the gatherings, but she just couldn't bring herself to attend.

Instead she stowed herself away in the clouds daydreaming of a care-free life. No meetings, no battles, no important realm peace keeping, and, sometimes, a friend who understood her. Her destiny didn't dismay her, but it was a lonely path.

Her fellow angels treated her with suffocating respect. No one dared to challenge her on anything. If she tried to be part of their games, they'd let her win. If she tried to join conversation, no one contradicted her words. Lady angels were always complimenting her blonde curls, blue eyes, and beautiful traditional feathery wings.

Like a true angel, they'd say.

Sir angels acted stoic like they were her soldiers ready to go to battle with her. They'd die for her. At least she didn't have to deal with suitors like they say human girls do. Angels didn't have sexual relations since the universe creates them when it wishes. Sex wasn't even a past time.

In a world with so many like her, she was still alone. Rhiannon would tell her she was over sensitive, and that if she'd focus on studying and training to be a guardian she wouldn't even notice loneliness.

Harsh winds assaulted her peaceful crowd blowing it away along with the wispy dandelions as their seeds were carried off. Koren reached out a hand in vain. Those seeds were her only company; she wasn't ready to see them go. When she realized the source of the wind, she was forced to let her "friends" drift off. The three protectors of the angels had found her and looked very displeased.

Koren silently swallowed as she brought herself to an upright position. Normally, Sariel would just send another to fetch Koren if he wished to speak to her. Never had he come searching for her let alone all three of them. Had she pushed their patience too far with her disinterest in official affairs?

"It was most unfortunate you were too busy to attend at the grand hall, young one, especially since you were the center of discussion," Sariel spoke calmly, but his sharp gaze made Koren shrink within herself.

"Let's not forget the humiliation of putting faith in someone who thinks she's too good to show proper respect," Artaxes growled, the sound shaking Koren's bones.

Rhiannon kept her piece, but her eyes added to Koren's shame.

"You were talking about me," Koren asked meekly. She tried meeting Sariel's gaze, but the weight of his gaze made her look down at the broken islands of land below.

"We were discussing the Makai Tournament world's tournament for a new king," Rhiannon provided, "and who would go as our representative." This news did not bode well for Koren. Despise the burning eyes on her small form, her shocked face looked at each angel.

"We chose you, Koren," Sariel revealed. "You are our champion."

The pride in his voice was not lost on Koren. Expectation crashed down on her shoulders, and she knew she had no choice but to bear it. Despite her dreams an angel never backs down from his or her duty. Her care-free life was to never be. She bowed her head in respect accepting her fate.

"I understand. Thank you for this opportunity to serve our realm."

"You will serve it well," Rhiannon said reassuringly all harshness vanishing from her face.

"Ah, only after training with me," Artaxes added seeming in a better mood at the thought of preparing another warrior. Koren briefly wondered if she'd suffer more strenuous training than necessary as punishment for her absence.

"She will not disappoint us," Sariel affirmed with as much as a smile as his vicious beak would allow.

Koren took the words without an expression as she thought about her dreams being blown away with the dandelion seeds.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi wasn't a delinquent teenager anymore. He was the owner of his own ramen stand. He had moved into an apartment of his own with bills to pay. He had retired as Spirit Detective. With all that said, Yusuke didn't exactly appreciate Botan showing up with news from Koenma, the Prince of the Spirit World.

"What is this all about Botan," Yusuke yawned as he stretched out on his thrift-store couch.

"Yeah," a gruffer voice tuned in, "it's weird Koenma to send messages to Urameshi after all this time." Kuwabara made himself comfortable on one of the chairs at the small kitchen table. Botan dressed in her signature pink kimono having just arrived from Spirit World stayed standing not sure what else to do in such a small space.

"Well, alright no need to get all worked up! It's about the Makai Tournament," she said the latter part somberly.

"What about it," Yusuke asked getting a little impatient.

"Koenma has just gotten wind that new kind of competitor will be entering," Botan revealed. This got both of the young mens' attention. Yusuke straightened up from the couch only to lean forward with his arms resting on his knees.

"What do you mean by a 'a new kind'," Yusuke asked.

"Like," Kuwabara intercepted, "a different kind of demon or something?"

"No, it's not demon at all! Koenma said it's...an angel," Botan said still unsure herself what was she saying.

"Wait, you mean little fat babies with wings and halos," Yusuke asked incredulous.

"And wouldn't they just be spirits from, well, Spirit World," Kuwabara added. Botan shook her head before replying,

"Angels are a set of creatures of their own from a different world altogether. No one, not even Spirit World, knows how to reach it. In face, we thought they didn't exist anymore since it's been so long without anyone seeing once. Honestly, I was beginning it was all a myth..."

"So, we don't have any clue what we're up against. Great," Kuwabara mumbled.

"And what does this have to do with me," Yusuke inquired. Botan sighed at the former detective's obvious disdain of any possible motives from Koenma.

"Koenma only wishes to prepare you. We don't know why the angels would choose now to return from solitude. If an angel wins the tournament, who knows what means for the demon AND human worlds."

Yusuke smirked, flexed an arm with one hand over the muscle, and said, "Whatever the hell they are and what they want doesn't matter. I'm always up for a good fight."

* * *

Koren rushed through the air but not on her own accord. She didn't have the ability, the strength, to slow herself, so when she finally collided with a nearby island it was a painful relief. The impact knocked the breath out of her, and she saw multi-colored dots. If that wasn't disorienting enough, Koren couldn't ignore the searing pain from the cuts and bruises that dressed her body. Blood flowed from her wounds making her body so slick she had a difficult time getting to her feet.

"You're body should be able to take these minor blows," Artaxes bellowed from the skies. Koren let out a shaky sigh. Angels have rock solid bodies if disciplined enough; her skin should have been able to simply absorb the attacks without a single scratch to show for it. Once her vision cleared she looked up at Artaxes eyeing his stone body. She wondered how much she'd have to put her body through in order for it to be that resilient.

"We'll need to work on your healing abilities as well," Rhiannon said suddenly at Koren's side. "You're body should have already started to regenerate itself." Koren flinched not from pain but from embarrassment. She knew that she would learn all of these attributes that make an angel guardian, but normally that could be down in a few decades. She had to learn it all in a few reached out a hand to help heal Koren's wounds.

"STOP!" It was Artaxes. Rhiannon lowered her helping hand and gave Artaxes a questioning look.

"If she cannot accomplish it on her own, the she must be prepared for the consequences," he growled then added, "No demon will be merciful."

"Perhaps this will encourage you to learn faster," she said softly before returning to the skies.

Dread washed over Koren as she turned to face her formidable teacher. She was tired, weak, and practically defenseless compared to the ancient weapon before her. Still she took her fighting stance and tried to mentally prepare herself for the agony to come. Artaxes stared down at her with pitiless eyes like she was a demon scumbag threatening their heavenly home. She felt like she would die underneath that stare right then and there.

Unfortunately for Koren, training had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: I've been inspired by some other fan-fiction stories I've been reading by Aria123 and Graphospasm, so here it is. If it's not already clear, this is taken place after the end of the original series. We last see the team about to fight in the second Makai Tournament, and this is set right before that.

Please let me know your thoughts. I appreciate any helpful criticism because I have no idea really where I want this story to go.

The pairing (if there's going to be one) is up to you when we get to that point.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reason for the Cause

"Rise" by Katy Perry

* * *

Kurama had to take a break from his dutiful son role to train for the Makai Tournament. Then he had a to take a break from training to visit the closest library. Kuwabara was kind enough to give him a call to share Botan's news. The existence of angels was shocking enough indeed. He recalled an ancient drawing he had stolen in his past life as Youko Kurama that depicted the ancient creatures. Human-like, strong but plain, with wings dressed in armor and wielded impressive weapons. Of course, that wasn't enough to lead him to any real conclusion. He hadn't come across anything else considered useful, but then again he had no reason to care until now.

Jewel-toned eyes scanned the shelves before them. Anything that _hinted_ to angel mythology was their target. Kurama picked up a book, thumbed through it quickly, and once regarding it useless returned it the shelf before beginning the same process with another. After some time, he had found about half a dozen books he hoped would answer some of his questions. Religious text and mythology were all he could find, which he predicted. Even if there was someone who claimed to have encountered an angel then wrote a book about it Kurama doubted he'd believe any of it.

He took a seat at a lone table painfully aware of a group of girls eye-balling him giggling to one another. Normally he would've preferred to check the books out and study in the comfort of his own home, but he needed to return to his attention to the tournament promptly. He couldn't worry about returning books (his thieving days were behind him after all). Kurama ignored the girls as he started with the most promising of the books. He quickly skimmed the pages for _anything_ regarding an angel's strength, abilities, and appearance. He continued with his research for about an hour surprisingly without any interruptions. Little good it had done him. There was virtually nothing on angels.

He did find that angels were thought to be formidable with swords of fire, and they'd cut down cities on command. They were considered guardians of religious temples. As far as appearance goes it was the same as the ancient scroll mentioned earlier. Kurama frowned while deep in thought. Was there anything on which he could build a conclusion? Did it matter because would it really prepare him for the real thing anyway?

 _Could such a creature even be defeated_ , he thought grimly.

"Um, excuse me?" The meek voice brought Kurama out of his thoughts, and he turned to face the young librarian responsible. He noticed she looked absolutely petrified for having interrupting him. Wide gray eyes looked at him through thick brown glasses. A moment passed before she snapped out of her awkward shock and said, "I-I'm sorry, it's just you looked troubled, and I thought, um, maybe I could help..." Kurama smiled at the woman, which resulted a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, but I believe I'm done here," he kindly told her. The librarian nodded slowly her eyes never leaving Kurama's face as she took his stack of books and left. Kurama sighed quietly as he stood to leave. It wasn't like he put much effort in his appearance. He kept his long hair because it's what he was accustomed to having. His apple red hair and green eyes had to do with his former demonic nature; he didn't do anything to enhance his features. Nonetheless, human girls were intrigued despite his apathy. Youko didn't mind the attention at all seeing his was quite the ladies' man. Shuichi Minamino just wasn't interested.

He left the library unsure of his next move. Perhaps he'd turn to rumors from demon world in hopes that somebody knows something regarding angels. Maybe he could convince Hiei in helping him. That meant first finding Hiei since he wasn't staying at Mukuro's. Tracking the fire apparition down would prove difficult because Hiei normally didn't want to be found, and he was good at staying hidden. Of course, Kurama heavily doubted it would amount up to anything. Koenma would've already told them if there was there a single whisper of angels.

 _Besides,_ Kurama thought, _only the angels themselves could tell us what they were really after._

* * *

Meanwhile deep in demon world away from Mukuro and curious eyes, Hiei was getting quite annoyed. He tried patience, and that went out the window _fast_. Then he tried threats, but that only led to pouting, which made him want to set something on fire. Finally, he resorted to force, and that led to crying. Hiei hated crying. He had never despised anything more than Mukuro in that moment for putting him up to this.

"This" was Mukuro taking in a demon child for whatever damn reason and made the girl her apprentice. Where Mukuro found her Hiei didn't care. Why Mukuro chose now to chose to take someone under her wing Hiei didn't care. How Mukuro came to the conclusion that the child was going to compete in the Makai Tournament Hiei did not care. What he DID care about was that he was responsible for training the brat. She wasn't _his_ apprentice after all.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE," the small demon whined with giant crocodile tears running down her cheeks. Hiei felt his eye twitch. Never in his life did he think he'd rather be stuck with Kuwabara, but he could barely stand to take anymore of the girl's crap. He had to grit his teeth and fight the urge to just abandon her. He had better things to do, but he didn't want to go against Mukuro's wishes _yet_.

"Get. Up." Each word came up with controlled rage. She sniffled and moaned but did get back on her feet. Without being prompted she lifted her makeshift wooden sword and took the appropriate stance. Hiei's anger lessened slightly at her initiative. It was the first sign of improvement in _three days_. He had a bamboo rod in place of his own sword and without warning started his attack. With a yelp the young demoness did her best to block his strikes. She kept up and was determine to defend herself because by now she knew that being whacked with bamboo hurts.

She was fast from the beginning. Hiei noticed that much, but speed wasn't enough to survive a match. She lacked any physical strength, and her spirit energy was laughable. After just thirty minutes she began to tire, and Hiei's rod made contact leaving red welts on his ward. He didn't take pleasure in hurting such a pathetic creature. Was this just a cruel joke from Mukuro meant to just annoy him? Or it could have been a distraction. He was beginning to get restless staying with Mukuro, and he knew she noticed. Was this girl just means of forcing Hiei to stay close? Whimpers snapped Hiei out of his thoughts, and he saw the girl had lost all will-power.

He tossed his weapon to the side signalling that the training session was over. Instantly the girl collapsed to the ground in exhaustion making sure to make a dramatic moan as she did so. Her olive-toned skin began to bruise, indigo hair stuck to the sweat on her brow, and golden eyes stayed shut thankful for rest. She was so small. Fragile. Her name, Sensaina, fit her well. Hiei knew she had no business competing in the Makai Tournament. Well, maybe she could hold her own against Kuwabara at least.

"Mukuro may have put her hope in you," Hiei growled, "but I can see just how worthless your abilities are. Keep this up, and you'll never survive!" Sensaina didn't look up at Hiei, but more tears slid down her face. Hiei flitted away into the trees not bothering to comfort her. For her own sake, she needed to get stronger. That meant getting the tears out of the way now because sniffling doesn't save you in a battle against blood-thirsty demons. Hiei didn't go far as he chose a tree to allow himself some rest. He knew better than to completely abandon her. She was in his care after all, and she obviously wasn't capable of defending herself.

Later that evening, he'd need to concentrate on his own preparations for the tournament.

* * *

It was always full of light in the angel's realm. Darkness didn't exist her. There was no sens of time, yet the angels were always aware of the existing times in another worlds. The light expanded through the endless skies and floating land masses basked in the warmth. Aside from little bits of plant life, angels were the only life forms here. Why more diverse life didn't flourish here with such an accommodating environment no one, not even Rhiannon, knew. The universe just preferred it that way.

The angel realm was a fairly basic one. There were no towns, but buildings existed every now then. Aside from the massive town hall, less impressive structures that looked similar to Roman coliseums were made to house angels along with groups they assigned themselves to. They didn't consist of separate rooms but were one giant living space with benches carved into the walls. Extravagant rugs, over-sized cushions, elegant tapestries, and soft blankets were common decor used specifically for lounging comfort. Angels didn't need sleep, but housing groups would use the home for fellowship. Story telling, singing, and simple conversation happened within the walls. Connections made stronger. Angel hearts made warmer.

The largest of the homes belonged to the realm's three guardians and their guardian-in-training, Koren. It was furnished the same as other homes, and benches did line the walls. Only one bench located near the ceiling was occupied though. In this, Koren made herself a nest of comfy pillows and blankets. She rarely ever used it since she had no reason to be in the home most of the time. Sariel, Rhiannon, and Artaxes were rarely ever had down time; thus, the home stayed empty. Koren didn't like the way loneliness became more apparent in such a big and empty space meant for companionship. She preferred the clouds with the light and flowers to keep her company.

Today was an exception. Rhiannon wanted to work on Koren's healing skills within the comfort of their home without curious, though innocent, eyes. It was the most Koren saw of any one of the guardian's presence within those walls. She noticed that by just having Rhiannon there the space already looked smaller. Having Sariel and Artaxes there would make it seem so cramped (or would it be cozy?). It was painfully obvious that the building was not made to be in constant use. Koren's gaze rested on Rhainnon's wing span as it almost touched the outer pillars...

"Koren, are you paying attention?" Koren snapped her attention back to Rhiannon, who held a displeased expression. Koren offered a small apologetic smile, and Rhiannon's mouth formed a small stern line before focusing attention on the energy emitting from Koren's hands. The energy was pulled from outside life, which in this case would be the plants and angels, then concentrated in a small orb. This orb could then be used to regenerate a hurt part of the body. The goal Rhiannon was trying to reach with Koren was making this orb happen inside her body, so that she could tap into it while in battle. After much practice to get the body used to the idea of this life source, the healing should happen automatically without much effort on Koren's part. At first the idea was taking energy from other beings didn't resonate well with Koren. She didn't want to make anything or anyone sick or even die. It wasn't until Rhiannon explained that it was a very tiny bit of energy that was never taking from unwilling beings unless Koren took it by force, which was forbidden in normal circumstances.

"There are circumstances in which it's okay," Koren had asked.

"When an angel is in battle and close to death, then yes. Normally it is taken from the enemy," was Rhiannon's reply.

A long time went by as they worked on Koren's healing technique. It still wasn't perfected by the time Rhiannon dismissed Koren. She still couldn't get her body to perform the healing without her consciously guiding it. The whole thing was a rather rough experience because Koren had to keep creating wounds on herself with a sharp blade to continue having something to heal. The pain never lasted long since she could heal it with thought, but pain is pain. At least it was in Koren's mind. She was sure Artaxes would have something contradictory to say.

Her training wasn't over yet seeing how a fellow lady angel found her soon after to send a message from Sariel. He needed her to see him on the far west of the realm. She hadn't realized how far he meant until she flew passed some unfamiliar land masses. Their realm was massive, but angels stuck together and didn't really care to venture out. She eventually found him on a small island, and Sariel was looking intently further on in the west. She lowered herself down to stand beside him and waited for him to address her. Other angels would have taken knee to bow in respect. Koren was told early on in her life she had no need to do so. Though equality existed among the angels the guardians received a gratuitous respect, which looked a lot like hierarchy. No matter her youth Koren was considered equal to the guardians in the very least. Besides, Sariel was the angel who raised her.

"Is this what you want, Koren," Sariel suddenly asked. The question was so unexpected Koren couldn't say anything. I mean, what could she say? That she didn't want to fight for her people because she'd rather daydream in the clouds? Or that she sometimes wished the universe never chose her? To any other angel this was the highest honor, and she knew she couldn't soil that.

"I live to serve my people," was all she could bring herself to say. The words did make sense to her, but she had to admit to herself that she was uncertain. She didn't know what the three guardians truly wanted with demon world. If Koren won the tournament and became ruler of the demon realm, what was supposed to happen then? A sick feeling started to swirl in her gut as she realized that she didn't know what she was fighting for. Fortunately for her, Sariel knew his charge well.

"You struggle for a reason to fight," he stated. He looked down and continued, "Would you like to see why we cut ourselves off from the rest of the worlds?"

Koren swallowed. Did she? It would give her answers, but that didn't always mean something good. Either way, she nodded. Sariel held out a clawed hands over Koren as physic energy began to form. Koren stared into the gold light and allowed herself to succumb to it. The world around her faded away as Sariel showed her his memories.

 _She wasn't in the angels realm anymore. She stood on solid ground that stretched for miles. The skies were dark and boding. The air filled with a stench she didn't know. There was fighting taking place all around her. Angels she had never seen before against...demons, she guessed. They were grotesque creatures. All different shapes and sizes, possessed too many eyes filled with evil intent, skin covered in the stench of blood, gnarled horns and claws, and their souls dark._

 _Screaming of an angel filled the space, and Koren turned to it unable to ignore the cries of her fallen brethren. Entrails splattered the ground from an open wound from a sir angel as he was held up by his throat in the hands of a horrific demon that head scissor-like claws. Its hold on the angel's throat tightened causing the angel to struggle for air. Koren's eyes filled with tears at the sound. The angel was silenced by the demon finally just ripping the angel's head off. Koren screamed in agony at the sight of her fallen comrade, even though she had never seen him before._

 _More screams came from her right, and once again she searched it out. A lady angel was getting her wings ripped from her, and the demon responsible was smiling viciously. "Stop," Koren cried out but no one heard her. It was a memory, but it felt so real to Koren. The demon tossed the mutilated angel to the ground before attacking another who tried to save his sister from the monster's hands. Koren watched the chaos feeling completely helpless. There was pain. Suffering. And blood...She had never seen so much blood spilled._

 _Suddenly there was a thumping from the skies, and Koren looked up at it with a relieved gasp. Sariel. He struck the ground shaking the earth and catching demons off guard. They were no match for the giant guardian. Guttural screams from demons came from behind her, and when she looked she saw Artaxes take out at least twenty with his battle axe using his tail to take out even more. With Sariel and Artaxes accounted for she searched for Rhiannon. She found her healing fallen angels. A demon attacked her from behind, but Rhiannon sent him flying forty feet with a single swift kick._

 _The battle didn't last long. The guardians made quick work of the demons. Rhiannon was able to save most of the angels, but Koren noticed that the decapitated angel along with a few others could not be revived. She cried for them. The brothers and sisters she was robbed of ever meeting. Then she noticed Sariel looking out at the battle field. She had never seen that look in his eyes. It was look full of regret. It screamed, "Why? Why did a sacrifice so much to show these demons compassion?" The look then turned hard. Sariel called for his troops, and they took to the skies with some carrying the dead angels. They would be buried at home and not let to rot in this detestable world.  
_

The memory ended, and Koren woke with Sariel watching her waiting for her to say something. She touched her face feeling where tears must have run down. Now, she understood why the angels hid themselves. How could angels who loved life and all things good be surrounded by such darkness?

"Why are we going back," she finally asked, "Why are you sending me there?"

"The first Makai tournament a demon named Enki won," Sariel explained, "and he set laws that called for peace. No hunting humans. Appointed demons are responsible to return lost humans who wander into demon world safely back in their own world. Now is the time to finish what we tried to start centuries ago." After his explanation, Sariel looked back out at the endless skies allowing Koren to consider all that he said.

She looked out at her home taking in the quiet. Didn't all creatures deserve this tranquility? Did demons even know it? She tightened her hands into determined fists as she thought of her hours of daydreaming in the clouds without any sense of danger. She knew no fear; it did not threaten her here. Images of torn apart angels and fallen demons flooded her mind. _No more pain,_ she thought. She looked up at Sariel to see he was already watching her. She gave him a small understand smile. She understood now why this was so important. And if the burden became too much, she'd call on her angels. Before she realized she was fighting her mission, but she would rise to the occasion.

She would not fail.

* * *

A/N: The last part of this chapter got deleted before I could save it. I don't know if this version is better or worse compared to the first, but I don't care anymore. Also, a little explanation on the Hiei bit...In the bonus episode of YYH, it is mentioned that Hiei left Mukuro and no one had heard of him since. I just decided it would be fun to play with that and introduce another character. I will admit that I'm getting rusty when it comes to writing. I believe this chapter is a true testament to that especially with the flashback memory thing. That was hard to write, folks.

The song I listed is an inspirational piece to this story, so I thought I'd share it with you.

Anyway, please let me know what you think. If you would like a specific pairing, let me know. It's greatly appreciated!

As always, thank you for taking the time to read this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stay

"Stay" by Taylor Swift

* * *

Yusuke would leave for Genkai's the next day. He was hoping to get a few days worth of training before heading to demon world. Everything was set for him to leave. He had made sure to reserve enough in his bank account to cover his rent, and he had no worries about his business. He told his regulars he'd be going away for "vacation". Yusuke even had the forethought to visit his mom. Of course, she was hung over, so how much she paid attention Yusuke couldn't say. Yup, everything was taken care of except one thing-or person rather. _Keiko_.

Not much had changed between the two. Sure they shared one special kiss on the beach as the sun set, but Yusuke was beginning to wonder if Keiko was even thinking straight when that happened. At the time, they hadn't seen each other in three years as Yusuke tied up some loose ends in Tourin. Keiko had almost given up, but there Yusuke was at the perfect time and perfect place. He over analyzed the situation, which wasn't a smart thing for him out of all people to do. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Keiko hadn't meant to kiss him. Nothing major had transpired between the two. Keiko had said she wanted to take things slow. She thought Yusuke's work as Spirit Detective interfered with any real growth within their relationship.

 _Whatever the hell that means_ , Yusuke had thought many times. I mean, you'd think that after saving a girl's life while risking your own repeatedly would mean some development between two people. Then again, she was only in danger because of him. Demons tend to go after what a person cares about most. For Yusuke Urameshi, that had always been Keiko.

Keiko's patience was that of a saint. As he reached closer to Keiko's parents' restaurant, though, Yusuke couldn't help but worry if him leaving again would push her over the edge. How much more was she willing to wait? How long would anyone wait, really? Just a few more steps and he'd have his answer.

A little bell rang as he opened the door and an aroma of delicious grilled meat and vegetables greeted him. No customers occupied the diner, and Mr. Yukimura must have stepped out. It was perfect timing since Keiko was there all by herself and completely free for Yusuke to drop a bombshell on her. When she noticed him, Keiko gave a small smile. Polite and reserved. The gesture felt forced and awkward from Yusuke's perspective.

 _It's just in your head_ , he convinced himself. In silence, he took a seat at the counter. How was he going to tell her? Man, he really should've rehearsed it or something...

"What's wrong, Yusuke?" She stared at him looking sincerely concerned. She had always possessed a kind heart. A heart that Yusuke hated to break. In his true style, he knew he couldn't just beat around the bush. Just rip it off like a band-aid as they say.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for Genkai's. I'll be leaving for demon world shortly after that. For the Makai Tournament."

With no expression on her face, Keiko just stared. Her eyes never betrayed her emotions, and Yusuke was beginning to get uncomfortable. He didn't like not being able to know what she felt before she had a chance to say anything. Honestly, he just didn't want to be caught off guard. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she finally said,

"You're leaving again." Ah, there it was. Sadness was light on her tongue, but it still existed. The sound of it made Yusuke feel incredibly guilty, and he put on an expression of a kicked puppy.

"Yeah, but Keiko," he had tried to explain, "it'll only be for a few months. Nothing like last time." It wasn't a lie. The tournament wouldn't take longer than two to three months. He didn't plan on dying either, so that wouldn't complicate things (in his mind at least). Deep down he had to admit that it was still a lot to ask of her to wait even that long for him.

"And what if you win. Then what?" Her tone had turned harsh and cold. Yusuke was taken back and had to blink a few times to process what she said. If he won and became King of Demon World? Keiko couldn't survive the poisonous air. Yusuke couldn't just leave a kingdom he had just won over. Once again, he hadn't thought things through. He had no answer, and that was an answer enough for Keiko.

"Then it's as I thought," she said quietly then added more evenly, "Yusuke, you care more for fighting then I think you'll ever care for a relationship between us." The words cut Yusuke to the core. He clenched his fist tightly hearing his knuckles crack under the pressure. He cared for Keiko deeply, and he knew that to save their relationship all he'd have to do was stay. Why wasn't that an option for him then?

"I love you, Keiko," he said through gritted teeth. He never cared to show his true feelings, but at that moment he was trying to control pain, rage, sadness, and...relief all at the same time. Keiko turned her back to him as she worked on cleaning the counter in the kitchen.

"I know that, Yusuke, but you'll never love me the way I need you to." He needed nothing more to understood. He stood and left the diner.

Once outside, he let the city noise and hot sun help him to clear his thoughts. It was over between him and Keiko, and he doubted he'd ever win her back. He replayed the conversation in his head one last time. He had turned his back on her many times, and now she turned her back on him.

At least now he didn't have to worry about winning the Makai tournament. He'd do whatever he damn well pleased.

* * *

Koren was getting stronger. She wasn't sure when it happened, but it did seem like a miracle. She could hold her own against Artaxes. Granted he always pummeled her to the ground, but he actually had to try. Rhiannon taught her everything there was to know about healing and enchantments to aid in fights, in trapping her wings inside her to conceal her identity, and in protecting her mind from demons that possessed psychic abilities. Sariel made sure to inform her of everything she needed to know and reassured her that they would be watching from the vision fountain, which was a huge fountain that allowed the angels to see into other worlds without having to be present. If she ever needed them, she could use her heart to call out to them, and they'd be there watching and rooting for her.

After all her hard work, Sariel believed it would beneficial to allow her a few days rest before she left for demon world. Of course, she took the opportunity to rest in the clouds taking in their fluffy and light scent. She basked in the light believing the warmth healed every ache in her tired bones. She even dared to daydream back to a time where she never had to worry about demons, other worlds, or the images of bloody angels. Everything seemed right again even if for just a short period of time.

At some point she had dozed off. In her dreams, she dreamed that she was in demon world but oddly enough had no fear. She wasn't alone, but it did not scare her because she knew who it was. Their face she couldn't see within the dream, but she saw how her dream self's face lit up when she saw the approaching shadow. Familiarity tickled in her stomach. When had she ever been so happy to see someone? It wasn't like when she was with Sariel. He was like a father. This person...they were different from that. In the dream, a breeze rushed by carrying dandelions seeds. _Friends_. Dream Koren laughed. It was her friend. Her friend had come to see her, and she'd be happy for as long as they chose to stay.

She told no one of her dream but kept it hidden close to her heart knowing it was its truest desire.

* * *

A/N: First, I just want to say that I am so sorry for all the grammar mistakes in chapter one. I reread it today, and I was horrified to see how careless I was! Yes, I do know the differences between "your" and "you're". I guess, I was just so excited to post the first chapter that proof reading went out the window. Sigh.

Secondly, please don't hate me for breaking Yusuke and Keiko up. The pairing for this fic is still up for discussion, and I wanted to leave Yusuke as an option. Honestly, I know who I want Koren to be with already, but I also think I could handle any one of the team. I have plans for all of them! Also, I don't know if I just want you guys to vote in the reviews or if I just want to start a poll. Your thoughts?

Thirdly, I didn't start out writing this with Taylor Swift's song in mind. It just kept popping up as I typed this out, so it made it's way in there.

Lastly, my life is busy. I work full-time, and I'm baking cookies for a lot of people this Christmas. I have not already given up. Updates will just be a tad bit slow. Also, this was more a filler chapter that just had to happen. I promise the next chapter will be more eventful. We'll actually be at the Makai Tournament, and things will start to play out with Koren and the YYH gang in the next chapter.

A shout out to Graphospasm! I'm so excited you came across my story. When I read your review, it brightened up my whole day and made my long shift not seem so bad. It was like reading something from your favorite celebrity, haha! Seriously, though, thank you for your kind words!

Please, review and let me know your thoughts. It really helps me out! And as always, thanks for taking the time to read this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Demons were everywhere, and the air was filled with their excited clamor. Fighters from far and wide in the Makai gathered for one common goal- to win King of Demon World. Enki's rule was a nice reprieve from the usual kill then kill some more, but some demons were getting antsy. Others just wanted to take advantage of a chance of luxury. Very few wanted to continue the peace Enki had created. Koto, the cat demon who announced the last tournament, was present once more. In the same enthusiasm she had always displayed before a blood bath, she started the event off making mention of Yusuke's name.**

 **Among the crowd, Yusuke stood with his old team mates by his side. Unlike the last tournament, though, Kuwabara stood with them. Despite being human Kuwabara's spirit energy protected him from the deadly effects of demon world air, and since he was finished with school for the time being there was nothing stopping him from entering the ring. A certain fire demon had his own opinion about that.**

 **"You're a fool to join this fight," Hiei told Kuwabara with a smirk, "You'll find no mercy in our world."**

 **"Duh," Kuwabara replied without hesitation, "but what kind of warrior would I be if I wasn't scared of dying?"**

 **"March always forward taking comfort in one's immortal soul," Kurama piped in sounding slightly humored.**

 **"Exactly," Kuwabara eagerly agreed, "that's the honor of a _man_."**

 **"LET THE PRELIM-FIGHTS BEGIN," Koto's voice said over the intercom.**

 **"Alright, jerks," Yusuke said punching his fist into the opposite hand, "let's go!"**

 **The group started their way to each one's own fight.**

* * *

In the shadows away from the mass crowd, stood Koren. Blue eyes observed the creatures and paid special attention to every tooth and claw. Each and every demon so different in worrisome ways. Varying spirit energies emitting from the crowd tingled her senses. There was just so much happening before her, and she tried to not be overwhelmed. She heard the announcer start the tournament and watched as all the contestants headed towards battle, but she didn't move. No amount of training could have prepared Koren for the nauseating wave in her stomach. Nervousness was not something Koren was accustomed to feeling.

To make matters worse, she could barely think due to the itching sensation in her back. Rhiannon had taught her an enchantment to conceal her wings, and Sariel thought it wise to keep them hidden for the time being. Concealing her wings meant literally forcing them under the skin without a trace of ever existing. It was bizarre, and even though her wings didn't look like they existed she could feel them fight against her skin wishing desperately to be released. In case she needed to free them for any reason, she was instructed to wear a garment that had a low hanging back. Koren liked the way it looked; she had never worn anything that wasn't white let alone a dark blue fabric. She was also giving a pair of tight black pants and a pair of flat black shoes. It was all very different from her usual gown, and she found that she didn't mind this world's clothing. If only she didn't have to hide wings, then she'd really feel comfortable.

Knowing she couldn't delay any longer, Koren stepped out of the darkness into the strange arena lights. From what she understood, none of the fights would happen in this arena. She had to travel to an outside space where her opponent was waiting. Spectators would stay in the building she was currently in to watch the TVs (or "giant vision portals" as Koren called them) to view the fighting. The thought of an audience was strange to Koren. She thought this was a serious battle between warriors not entertainment for the masses. Oh, well. It wasn't her world. Yet.

No one noticed her as she made her way to her match, which Koren preferred. It didn't take her long to find the empty grass field, but she must have arrived first because her opponent wasn't anywhere to be seen. She eyed a tree line that wasn't too far off suspicious of a sneak attack from that direction. The announcer's voice echoed through the vast space indicating the matches to begin. Koren step into a solid fighting stance and waited. Nothing. Was she going to win by default?

A rank breeze wafted through, but she couldn't smell anybody close by. Then she a felt it. An energy was moving fast towards her, and she quickly scanned her surroundings. _Where?_ He was almost upon her now. Lifting her head she searched the skies frantically. It was a fairly bright day with no clouds reigning. Koren didn't know how to react to an invisible opponent. Should she just wait for the first attack? At the very last second she realized where the energy was located. _Beneath her_. The ground exploded with clods of dirt and rock flying in all directions as sharp claws reached out for. She barely escaped jumping back with a few extra unsteady steps.

Along with razor sharp claws the demon had a round gaping mouth filled with spiral rows of needlepoint teeth. It's body was long and earth toned, and it was hard to see if it was fur or leathery due to all the dirt that covered it. None of that was what had Koren's attention. She couldn't stop staring at the small, black, and beady eyes filled with blood lust. It left a feeling of dread in her heart as she witnessed first hand what her place of was in this world. Just a hunk of flesh meat meant for tearing apart.

She lost her opportunity to attack as the beast hid itself underground once more. Other than the hole is burst out of it didn't leave a trail indicating where it was traveling. Not that it mattered to Koren. She was hooked on his spirit energy and followed easily. He circled around her a few times biding time. The element of surprise was not on his side anymore.

 _Should of got me when you had the chance_ , Koren thought smugly.

Finally, he made a bee line for her. Koren had already made up her mind she wouldn't dodge. Teeth and claws would tear her apart, yes, but she could handle it. Now, if he had any spirit attacks up his sleeve she would be in a bit of trouble, but that was a risk she was willing to take. _Closer_. _Almost there_. _Now!_ In the same fashion as before, the demon erupted from the ground with claws reaching for her torso.

Koren let him pierce her stomach making four clean puncture wounds. The demon smirked with satisfaction then made a face of surprise has Koren kneed him in the stomach the force removing the claws from her body then gave him a swift punch that sent him flying. She followed after him all the while her wounds closing and cells destroying any bacteria left behind. Catching up to him before he landed and decided to help him out by dropping a knee onto his mid section crashing him into the ground. An eye for an eye.

Koren didn't pin him down long but made a few steps of distance between them. The demon coughed up blood and pain was apparent on its face. Unlike the angel before him he had no healing tricks up his sleeve. He struggled to open his eyes to look his apparent head on. Without betraying anything on her face Koren was taken back by the pure hatred in his eyes. She had never experienced hate, and it was unsettling to be the main focus of this creature's loathing. The demon saw her healed stomach without a single scar next.

"Impossible," it screeched, voice more high pitched than Koren expected. "I sliced you clear through!"

"I don't understand why you're so confused," Koren replied, her voice soft and airy. "Even demons have the capability to heal. Mine just happens more rapidly."

The demon narrowed his eyes at her and spat, " _You're not a demon._ You're not human either. What the hell are you?"

Koren chose not to answer sensing that her opponent was probably attempting to distract her to bide some time. Instead she closed the distance between them with speed that the demon did not expect, lifted him up by the back of his head, and proceeded to slam him face down into the earth. Total knock out. She decided from the beginning of her training that she wouldn't kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. The ten count had started, but the demon never moved. Koren knew he wouldn't.

She was declared the winner. As she made her way back to the arena to wait for the rest of the beginning fights to end she wondered if all other fights would be this easy. It would make her mission fairly simple, but then she remembered the memory Sariel showed her. Demons did that to her people, and she doubted that such monsters didn't exist today. She would not let her guard down.

* * *

Kuwabara was ecstatic. The demon he fought was a total wimp, and he left the fight without a single scratch. He couldn't wait to rub it in Hiei's face. Ha, demons should want mercy from the great Kazuma Kuwabara! He'd win this tournament, and Yukina would think he was total stud. She could be his queen in his new kingdom.

He wanted to a closer spot the giant screens, and as he neared them he saw Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama already there. Wait, he was the last one to finish his match? That didn't make him look good. Why did have always have to be the damn underdog?

"Hey, look who decided to show up," Yusuke was the first to notice him. Kuwabara glared at his old rival. _Always calling me out, punk_ , he thought.

"You look well, Kuwabara," Kurama told him always ready to be the peace maker, "I trust your battle went smoothly." Kuwabara took the moment to try to regain his masculinity.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing the great Kuwabara can't handle! Haha- hey what's up with the shrimp?" Normally, Hiei would've made some snide remark about him being some weak and worthless human. Instead the fire demon's attention was on the giant TV before them showing the last fight. Kuwabara looked to see what fight would have Hiei's undivided attention. What he saw appalled him.

It was a child! A small girl. And her opponent? A big, scary looking lion demon. Memories of his first mission with Yusuke ran through his mind. The Four Saint Beasts including Byakko, a giant white tiger, that Kuwabara almost got eaten by. He showed up that beast that was for sure! The lion demon was almost as big as Byakko was, though, and Kuwabara had trouble bringing _him_ down. How did this little girl stand a chance?

 _Better yet_ , Kuwabara thought, _why does Hiei care so much?_

Kuwabara turned to ask Kurama, who usually knew these things. He stopped his question when he saw Kurama carefully watching Hiei as if he was curious of Hiei's interest as well. If Kurama noticed something strange, did Urameshi? Kuwabara looked at Yusuke to find him staring a separate screen that showed two female demons fighting each other. Their clothes were barely hanging on them as they tried to rip each other apart.

 _Urameshi...you perv..._

* * *

Sensaina was in trouble. She wasn't injured due to her amazing evasive maneuvers, but unless she could land an attack on her opponent she wasn't winning this battle. Forfeiting wasn't an option. She couldn't dare face Lord Mukuro after making her look like a fool for choosing such a weak apprentice. Not to mention the dishonor it would be to Master Hiei. He spent so much time trying to make her stronger and more capable.

 _No_ , she thought, _I must win this fight!_

The lion demon roared loudly with aggravation from his flighty prey. The sound made Sensaina reconsider once more if surrender wasn't the best choice. Not that she had much time to decide since her opponent decided he had enough with chasing her around like a fool. With incredible speed fueled only by rage he appeared right before her. Claws extended fully and ready to tear her to shreds. Sensaina gripped tightly on her twin swords that Lord Mukuro rewarded her when she finished her training with Master Hiei.

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled nervously. She brought the twin blades forward while bracing herself for impact. Claws met metal but did not inch any closer towards the tiny demoness's body. Having successfully blocked the attack Sensaina began to frantically think of her next move. She wasn't strong enough to just take the the lion demon head on. Master Hiei on numerous occasions told her that she was possibly the weakest creature he had even seen even compared to mouse, and that the only chance of her winning was if the Makai Tournament became a racing event rather than martial arts. If all she could rely on was her small frame and speed, then that's precisely what she'd do.

Without warning Sensaina released her block and shot herself underneath her opponent and between his large legs. His momentary shock was enough time for Sensaina to slash the back of his haunches. With an agonized roar, the lion demon fell to his knees, but that didn't stop him from reaching around to take hold of his tiny attacker. Light on her feet Sensaina kept out of his reach before taking her blades once more to cut off a finger or two. She kept darting around taking a slash here and a cut there. Her opponent was confused and in pain, and soon enough she had brought him down.

She stepped back as the beast fell to the ground. He wasn't dead but would not be getting up anytime soon. When Sensaina was announced the winner, she looked up at one of the cameramen on his floating platform with a toothy grin.

 _I hope you saw that, Master Hiei_ , she thought gleefully.

* * *

"Shew, I didn't think that little girl was going to make it," Kuwabara sighed in relief.

"Yes, she recovered quite well but only because she was able to surprise her opponent," Kurama commented.

"Hn, that won't work next time. If she wants to survive her next match, she'd better come up with an actual strategy," Hiei said obviously not impressed. His outburst caused Kuwabara and Kurama to give him questioning looks. Looks Hiei simply ignored.

"Ah, who cares," Yusuke chimed in, "Did anyone see a chubby baby with a floating gold ring above his head fighting?" He had meant the angel combatant Koenma had warned them about.

"What are you going on about," Hiei snapped still annoyed at Sensaina's battle, though no one knew that.

"Oh, yeah, no one's told you yet," Yusuke remembered while scratching the back of his head. Hiei scowled and looked to Kurama for answers.

"It seems _angels_ want to be part of this fight," Kurama revealed. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the news but nonetheless didn't look to bothered.

"Angels? Why the hell did you care what angels do," he asked Yusuke.

" _I_ don't care, but Koenma seems to think it might cause some problems," Yusuke said shrugging.

"You're still taking orders from that fool," Hiei sneered.

"Hey, what's your problem," Kuwabara demanded from Hiei getting fed up with the demon's attitude. As an answer Hiei glared and walked off. Kuwabara watched him walk away before saying, "He doesn't even look worried. I mean, we have no idea what these angel guys can do!"

"That does seem to be an issue," Kurama stated with a frown.

"Well, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, " Yusuke said, "they probably chickened out."

* * *

Koren had been making her way towards one of the "vision portals" when she heard the group of men's conversation. She turned to look their way, so they wouldn't know she was eavesdropping. Who was Koenma, and how did he know about the angel affairs? More importantly who were these men with who this Koenma entrusted that information. Koren didn't expect this turn of events. If they realized she was an angel, would they try to force her out of the tournament? She picked up on their energies, but had a feeling that they were suppressing their true powers. She was sure they were more formidable than they seemed.

"...they probably chickened out." The words made her clench her fists in anger. Whoever they were they had obviously had no idea who they were dealing with. Ancient warriors who were loyal only to each other and did not hesitate to spill the blood of their enemies.

 _Except for me_ , Koren realized. She didn't want to hurt that demon she had fought; thus, she did her best to keep from killing him. Sariel had no way of knowing people would be looking for her, and maybe he would've chosen someone different if he had. Koren wasn't cut throat.

She allowed herself to sneak a peek of the men. They looked like her she noticed. Angels can look like a number of things. Why did the universe choose to make Koren look so...human? She found herself staring but couldn't look away. They were handsome with strong bodies, open faces, and eyes full life. She especially liked the green eyes on one of them. In all of the angel's realm, there was nothing has deep and enchanting as those eyes.

She liked the way one of them held himself up with confidence despite ridiculing the angels (Yusuke).

The third one seemed pure. She like all angels loved purity.

 _They probably wouldn't like me,_ she thought sadly. After all, they were in a sense hunting her down. If they found her, they might even try to kill her for joining the tournament. Or capture her and try to force her to tell them all the angel's secrets. She didn't know, so she wouldn't risk comprising her people. Suddenly, the one with the green eyes noticed her staring. The same eyes she was so fond of stared back at her cold and calculating.

Quickly she turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

A/N: The **bold** text is for the fact that it's not my original creativity. I pulled it from the bonus episode I mentioned before. I thought it would be great way to start this chapter and show where I wanted this story to begin. So disclaimer.

I personally am impressed with myself for the fight scenes. In the past, I never wanted to write action sequences. Too much work in my opinion, so I always stuck with fluffy things. I consider this an improvement in my writing capabilities. If you have any praise or criticism regarding the fights, please let me know. It really helps me out.

Also, in case you're confused, from what I remember from YYH the fights were caught on camera by people on flying platforms. That's the best way I can describe it, haha.

I need to come up with a reason for Kuwabara to give up on Yukina. Spoiler, haha. As I said before, I need to keep all the boys free just in case! If you have anything you would like to see specifically, be sure to let me know in the reviews.

A shout out to kouhas! Thank you for your kind words and also for your input on the Keiko/Yusuke break up. I really needed to see if it would be well received, so I really appreciated your review.

As always, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wings"

* * *

Preliminary rounds weren't over yet, and Koren learned she had about five more fights before reaching the first round, which would take place that same day. It was imperative she conserved her strength and take full advantage of the hour break after the prelim fights. She had no doubt that her fights were going to become more challenging further into the tournament. Nervous energy grew in her, and she could feel her trapped wings fight against her enchantment. She shifted her shoulders in attempts to ease the annoying sensation, but it never left.

She was also steering clear of the men that were apparently looking for her. Especially the one with the intuitive eyes. She kept herself hidden in the dark corridors away from the crowd. Shes should known that wouldn't have worked for long...

"A bit nervous, are we," a sophisticated and soothing voice came from the mouth of the hallway. Koren hid her surprise as the red-head rounded the corner coming into full view. The very man she wanted to avoid stood before her only a few feet away. Sage eyes regarded her with caution. When had he found her? She hadn't picked up on his energy at all until he made himself known. This did not bode well for Koren. These men were dangerous.

"Not nervous," she finally answered after a long silence, "...distrust and caution are the parents of security."

The man smiled and slightly tilted his head sideways as if that helped him see her more clearly. Koren suddenly felt embarrassed at how intently he stared at her. Rhiannon had warned her about the fits of passion males of this worlds could erupt into. Taking what wasn't theirs. Was this man capable of the same crime?

"I don't recognize you from the last tournament. Am I right to assume this is your first time entering," he asked casually.

Should she answer him? He could very well be testing her seeing if she would slip up and reveal too much about herself. She had no doubts that he was clever enough to do so. Since that was the case she made no response. Blue eyes met green ones coldly. He chuckled.

"You hold true to your earlier statement," he said. Much to Koren's surprise he turned to walk away. Before he did so he added, "My name is Kurama, by the way. Perhaps will see each other in the ring."

 _Kurama..._ She hadn't expected anyone to introduce themselves. Names were intimate. They familiarized you with someone and them a person. Not a stranger you would have to defeat in order to honor your mission. Names also gave the you the power to learn more about the person even their weaknesses. A simple mention of that person's name, and another could have dirt on he or she. Sharing her name was not wise, yet her sensitive nature tempted her to make a connection with this Kurama.

"Koren," she blurted out, "...my name is Koren..."

She closed her eyes realizing her mistake. Kurama had not left yet, but she couldn't meet his eyes again. She could feel him analyzing her and knew that he was putting as much information on top of her name as he could.

"A pleasure," his soft voice entered her ears. She opened her eyes to see he was gone.

* * *

"Koren, huh? That doesn't sound very scary." Leave it to Kuwabara to state the unnecessary.

"Yeah, and apparently angels just look like the ones westerners stick on those pine trees," Yusuke added seemingly not impressed. He had honestly hoped for giants with armor and massive weapons. If he was going to fight angels, he wanted it to be epic. According to Kurama, this angel looked like what most would think. Painfully human (aside from the aura and scent) with long blond hair, baby blue eyes, and possibly the most innocent looking creature Kurama had ever seen. Yusuke was bummed out, but that was due mostly to ignorance.

"It is not wise to let our guards down. We know nothing about angels; thus, we don't what this Koren's _true form_ could actually be," Kurama told the two hiding his annoyance. Yusuke and Kuwabara's carefree demeanor changed into the correct concern they should have had at the start. The two certainly hadn't thought of the angel concealing her identity.

"Are you for sure she's even the angel," Kuwabara asked. Typically when Kurama hand a hunch about something he wasn't wrong. Still, Kuwabara didn't see how a girl giving her name, which he considered just a common courtesy, suddenly made her a species everyone thought didn't exist.

"Her scent," Kurama said simply, "it's neither human or demon."

"Not much to choose from then," Yusuke mumbled with a shrug.

"Okay, fine! She's an angel. What are we supposed to do now," Kuwabara demanded clearly exasperated. He was tired of being the only one who didn't have "tingly demon" senses. Scent? What the hell would angels smell like anyway? What aggravated him even more was the fact that he didn't get any warning signals from her. What's the use having psychic abilities if they didn't always work?

"There's not much we can do now," Kurama concluded, "We must first win our matches."

With that, the three parted away to finish their preliminary rounds.

* * *

Koren finished her fights with ease. None of her opponents were as cunning as the first, so she was able to end each one rather quickly. She did try to make the most of the fights by practicing the "body shield" techniques Artaxes taught her. After diligent training and discipline Artaxes had been able to make his body as resilient as the strongest stone. Weapons and specialized attacks deflected of his marble body with a single scratch. Koren wasn't able to perfect it, which is why the first demon was able to pierce her stomach. She was able to local the areas on her body to protect them when she saw an attack coming. The problem with that was it required a lot of concentration, and she knew there would be times she wouldn't see an assault before it was too late.

"In time," Koren softly said to herself. She entered the arena once more surrounded by the audience. Somewhere in the crowd would be the remaining forty or so fighters. Since she had time she decided to take a look at the food stands and little shops that were set up around the arena. Fascinated she took her time looking at the objects like they were pieces of fine art. Things so mysterious and beautiful...Angels were simple beings and needed very little to be content. Music was a favorite past time, and their instruments made with great care. Koren looked at an eloquently cut stone the color of golden honey and couldn't think of a single item in the angel realm that could compare to it.

She decided that she probably should eat something for energy but was dismayed when all she saw her cuts of meat. Wrinkling her nose she moved on in hopes to find something closer to her diet. Most of the limited plant life in her homeland were fruits that angels worked together to grow. Constant warm light and an angel's promise to keep crops thoroughly watered produced hefty harvests of giant fruit. There was always enough to go around, and Koren had never heard of a time of famine. Now, it may seem like living on fruit alone wouldn't give one the proper nutrients, but angel fruit is vastly different from the fruit in the human and demon worlds. Appearance, taste, texture, and nutrients unlike any human had seen before.

Koren craved her favorite food. Her mouth watered at the memory of it's creamy blue and red speckled flesh, the sweet and spicy taste, and smooth texture. Her search came up search of anything that could satisfy such a craving, but she did find one vendor that wasn't selling meat. Eyeballing the brown lump of whatever she just purchased Koren questioned how hungry she really was. She rubbed the dust covered food on her tights leaving a rusty brown color against the black fabric before bravely taking a bite. It was bland and starchy, and it left a gross film against her teeth. Painfully she swallowed the first bite. Despite the vile taste she felt pangs of hunger start to dissipate, so she forced herself to eat the rest of the food.

"ATTENTION FIGHTERS," it was the same announcer as before, "THE BRACKETS FOR THE FIRST ROUND ARE HERE." Immediately following the page the screens showed said brackets. Her name and picture were attached to someone named Jin. She stared at his picture next to hers. Eyes as blue as angel skies caught her attention first then she noticed the fiery red hair that stuck out wildly. A pearly white horn stuck out from the center of his head, and she could make out little fangs that were too long to stay hidden in his closed mouth. Even from a picture Koren could tell this Jin was a whirly and energetic creature. He could be her first real challenge.

First round would begin in fifteen minutes, and Koren was genuinely excited.

* * *

"Oi, Urameshi, ya don' think I can handle the lass," Jin asked the ex-detective with mock anger. He had a brawny armed slung around Yusuke, and the two wouldn't stop giggling at each other like a bunch of school girls.

"Ow," Yusuke laughed, "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying don't be careless. I want a rematch with you, but that can't happen if you get your ass handed to you!" At that Jin got riled up, and the two wrestled each other. Touya, the calmer shinobi compared to Jin, had his arms crossed looking somber. It seemed he took Yusuke's warning more seriously. Turning to Kurama he asked,

"Who is this fighter that has you so cautious?"

"We don't know anything for sure," Kurama answered choosing his words carefully. There was no need to get everyone involved. "Koenma has requested we keep an eye out for a fighter with worrisome reasons for entering this tournament." Touya looked cooly at Kurama knowing that the fox demon was concealing much but said nothing.

"Well, whoever the lady is she sure is pretty," Rinku whistled, his hands behind his head as he nonchalantly stared at the picture of this Koren.

"Aye," Jin agreed finally releasing Yusuke from a choke hold, "that she is. But looks won't get her a point. She better be packing a wallop if she's goin to beat ol' Jin, that's what I say."

The wind master's pointed ears wiggled with excitement.

* * *

Koren made her way to her fight. This time it would take place in an actual ring that was set apart from the arena itself. Cameramen were nearby on their platforms, and Koren made an effort to not look their way. She was surprised to see Jin already waiting for her. He looked happy to see her, which she thought was a bit odd, with a slight smile on his face. His open eyes looked determined, though, and Koren suspected she was in for a whirlwind. As she got closer she noticed just how big the demon truly was. Muscles taut and his height made it seem like he towered over her. He was formidable.

"I'll admit, ya don't look like much," Jin said in an accent Koren didn't recognize, "but somethin' tells me you'd give a boyo a run for his money." She hadn't expected a compliment, and that along with the demon's charming accent caused Koren to smile. In return, Jin gave her a giant grin.

"I'm looking forward to fighting you, sir," she told him happily. "I am sure you'll be quite the opponent as well." He was different from the others, and she came to realize you couldn't put all demons under one label. They were as different from each other as she was from most of her angel companions.

"BEGIN," the announcer's voice rang out. Not wasting any time Koren charged towards Jin with a fist ready. Jin must have not scared easily because he didn't move an inch as Koren came up on him. Once he was in range, Koren swung her arm only for her target to jump and dodge her. _No, not jump, fly_. Jin took to the air and kept going until he was hidden high above the clouds. Koren hadn't expected this development, and the flightless angel was somewhat jealous of the wind wielder. Seeing the demon go airborne made the irritation underneath her back yearn to join him.

Jin was coming back, and wrapped around his right arm was a whirling angry air. As he got closer, Koren could feel the power coming from his attack. She didn't know what to do since she had not perfected Artaxes' training; the powerful wind would do more damage than she was prepared to face. She also knew that the demon could keep himself safe and could attack on his terms leaving her at his mercy. She didn't have time to come up with a strategy. Besides, Sariel never said her wings had to stay hidden for long.

She released the enchantment, and her wings wasted no time breaking free. There was no pain, and her body would immediately heal the wounds her wings caused anyway. It felt like an itch finally being scratched. It was _amazing_. For the first time since entering demon world Koren felt whole. Right. As she should be. Jin looked flabbergasted but didn't stop his attack. Koren smiled and took the sky away from Jin's wind.

Due to his momentum Jin couldn't redirect his Tornado Fist; thus, he had to waste it on the ground below. Rocks and dust flew everywhere, and Koren even had to dodge a decent sized clod of dirt. After releasing his attack Jin immediately took the air to face Koren.

"Wasn't expectin' that," Jin exclaimed, "You were hidin' those wings of yours all this time?" Koren gave a reserved smile. She liked Jin, but she respected Sariel and her angels more. She wouldn't betray their trust. Jin took note of her silence and decided to let it go. "Ah, no biggie. Ready to keep goin?"

Koren nodded then the two went into a flury of punches, kicks, blocks, and dodges. They gracefully moved through the air the entire fight. They would corkscrew, spiral, fly parallel to each other, and even succumb to gravity to free fall until the last minute to take to the air again. Whenever Jin landed a punch Koren's body would restore instantly. Jin just had to suffer, and he couldn't fly away to catch a breath. Koren was on his tail constantly. At this rate he wouldn't make it much longer.

 _I can't lose again_ , Jin thought remembering the last tournament, _not when I want to fight Urameshi!_

With new determination Jin broke away from Koren then proceeded to make two Tornado Fists one encompassing either arm. Koren kept her distance, but Jin charged intent on closing the distance and ending the battle with a final blow. The air around them grew violent forcing Koren to fight to regain control of her wings as they tried to twist in opposite directions or close completely. She could have run, but knowing Jin would only relentlessly follow she allowed him to release the first fist. The impact flew her back as her body tore and contorted due to the strong wing. It all happened too fast for her body to restore itself, and she had to keep her wings close to her body resulting in her tumbling to the ground.

Fortunately, Artaxes and Rhiannon weren't the only two who trained Koren. Sariel taught her something crucial- spirit energy. He told her that the fighters in the human and demon worlds used this type of energy, and it was imperative she learn it as well. As she harvested her energy it manifested into a white aura, which she cast out into Jin's whirlwind until it dispersed into nothing. All this happened in a matter of seconds. Jin was on his way with the second fist. Koren was only a few feet from the ground. Unable to use her wings to catch her fall she resorted to her spirit energy to land her safely on the ground but doing so cost her. She hadn't meant to use so much energy so soon.

She had enough for one attack only. Extending her left hand out towards Jin using her index finger to pinpoint him exactly she made a sweeping motion with her other arm leaving a trail of energy. She pulled her right arm back taking a position of an archer. White aura flicked and fluttered like a flame. **_*Lahat Chets_** , she named it. As she released it she silently prayed to her angels that it wouldn't miss.

Jin hadn't expected her to escape his attack, recover from her fall so quickly, or be able to retaliate. He didn't have enough time to counter the attack. Pride also had something to do with it since he saw how easily she handled his attack that he wanted to do the same to hers. That wasn't wise he would soon learn. The arrow of energy hit him feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before. His entire body felt like it was burned by a thousand suns, and his spirit energy dried up. Weakened he was unable to keep himself from falling.

Koren caught him before he even dropped. He was unconscious, and Koren was declared the winner.

* * *

Jin's friends watched the end of the fight with shocked silence. Jin had gotten significantly stronger since they first met him during the Dark Tournament and even then he was a worthy opponent. The fact he was defeated so easily was a red flag in all their minds. Then there was the obvious...

"Um, yeah, I think she's the one," Kuwabara blurted out finally.

"No kidding," Yusuke snapped. He finally understood the Koenma's paranoia. He could make all the jokes he wanted, but at the end of the day angels were strong sons-of-bitches.

"We should plan our next move," Kurama said looking concerned.

From another part of the stadium, Hiei watched the fight as well but showed no emotion.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a difficult time getting motivated to write it and a hard time figuring out where I wanted this to go. I knew I wanted Koren to meet Kurama because I want to get her more involved with the guys to get the ball rollin'. I also always want to add in things that help make Koren a more well-rounded character especially by sharing aspects of the angels and how I want them portrayed in this story. It's not always easy doing this part because it takes a lot of imagination that I usually don't have.

I hope you can appreciate the fight scene, and my portrayal of Jin. I just love him so much, so I wanted to do him justice!

 ***Lahat Chets** (Lai'-hat khayts) came from putting the Hebrew transliteration of "flaming" and "arrow" together. I used .

As far as Sensaina goes, I am currently at a loss where I want her character to fit in. Please, be patient with me as she's randomly plugged in at times.

I wanted to get this out before the weekend, so it may seemed sloppy and rushed. I apologize for that. I'm going to New York City for the weekend, so I won't be working on this story for a few days. I hope this will suffice for a bit!

As always, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. Please review letting me know your thoughts and if you have any ideas that would help further the plot line. Anything you share will just make my day : )

If I don't post again in time...HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Secrets"

"Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore

* * *

With Jin still passed out Koren carried him to back to the stadium. Since he was much taller than her she struggled with the bridal-style position she held him. If that wasn't awkward enough, she had all eyes on her as she made her way into the crowd. Everyone saw what had transpired during the fight, and distrusting eyes glared at the out of place angel. She ignored their stares and kept her chin high. She knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time until her secret was revealed.

She wasn't a bit surprised when Kurama and his friends approached her. They had a few others that she hadn't seen before with them. A tall man with a mo-hawk who stunk of alcohol. A small boy rolling something on a string from his finger. Lastly, a younger man with frost colored hair and cold eyes. They all stood before looking as if ready for a massive battle to break out. She knew that there would be opposition to her being in the tournament, but this was just plain bizarre. The ice demon's eyes never left Jin, she noticed. Concern was apparent on his face, and Koren realized that they must have been companions.

"He'll be alright," she said reassuringly. Her attempt at comfort took the demon off guard, and he shifted his feet uncertain of what his response should be.

"His spirit energy," Kurama answered instead, "it's hard to detect. Almost like it's vanished." His eyes held her in a sharp gaze almost warning her that there would be no mercy for hurting his friend. Koren sympathized with him because she would have been the same with her kin, and the connection made her smile softly.

" _Lahat Chets_ will 'dry up' a person's spirit energy," she explained, "but it's only temporary. After he rests for a bit he will recover to his full capabilities." The relief on their faces was very apparent, and tension between the two parties lessened. Feeling confident that the group of fighters wouldn't go on the offensive Koren moved toward them. She delivered Jin over to his friend who did his best to hold the wind master up on his shoulders.

"You're not off the hook, you know," one of them said to her. He was the confident one with black hair and chestnut eyes that locked with hers. Koren couldn't quite place why, but she sensed how dangerous he could be by those eyes. He was not one to be trifled with. "What the hell are you doing here?" And he obviously lacked tact. Kurama shot an annoyed glance over at his companion.

"Yusuke," he said lowly, "Perhaps you should-"

"I'm not in the mood to play mind games, Kurama. Let's just cut to the chase," he turned his attention back to Koren. "Well?"

"I understand your concern," Koren replied coolly, "and I hope you will equally understand that I cannot tell you my business. As far as you and I are concerned, I am just another contestant seeking title of ruler of demon world." That was not an answer Yusuke would fly with.

"To hell that's it not my concern," he yelled seemingly oblivious to the noisy bystanders. Even though he wasn't spirit detective Yusuke still felt somewhat responsible for the well-being of demon world. It was _his_ idea to vote for king of demon world using fists. Not to mention the fate of human world was in the hand of whoever won the tournament. He'd be damned if some freaky angel chick was going to win and do whatever the hell she wanted with that power.

"Yusuke, _please_ ," Kurama growled. It wasn't often that the cunning fox lost his temper, but it would be Yusuke who pushed him over the edge. Kurama would admit that more often than not did Yusuke's reckless behavior have positive outcomes. The boy's last ditch effort to save Kurama's life while he willingly tried to sacrifice himself for his mother's sake did result in everyone coming out okay in the end after all. Kurama wasn't willing to risk this particular situation to whatever whim Yusuke would follow. Luck didn't last forever.

"Kurama's right, Urameshi," the tall human agreed, "just cool it, okay?"

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Yusuke snapped.

"Hey! Don't get pissy with _me_!"

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! This is not the time to argue."

Koren watched the three go back and forth while their other friends (mo-hawk man, boy with the toy, and ice demon) either looked bored in another direction or gave onlookers nasty looks telling them to "buzz off". She was fascinated. Angels typically didn't argue or ever disrespect one another. One would wait for the other to finish speaking and each angel would be fully heard with the upmost respect. No curses or insults. It was a culture shock for her, and their bickering was starting to become comical.

"Look, I just want to know what the hell she's looking for," Yusuke finally said through gritted teeth, "and I demand an answer." At the last half of his sentence he turned his attention back at Koren. He gave her a threatening look. Finally, she had had enough. Not once did she disrespect this trio, and she was getting tired of not receiving the same courtesy. Without hesitation she walked up to Yusuke barely leaving room between the two of them. Ignoring Yusuke's clenched fists and aura rising in defense Koren stood her ground.

"I'll say it again," she sounded more annoyed then she meant, "My affairs are no concern of yours. I was sent by my people to represent the angel race and to win. If you want to stop me, do so in the ring."

After a moment of silence, Yusuke smirked.

"Sounds good to me, Wings. Just remember, you asked for it."

This time Koren smiled and decided it was time to leave them. She was told to keep her distance and to observe from afar. Still she didn't feel right leaving Jin without being able to say good-bye. Why that was she couldn't say. Before she got far she looked over her shoulder to see the group suddenly laughing like what had transpired just minutes before never happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiei, who was no where near the stadium, but rather hidden by a nearby forest. With him was a very crestfallen girl. Sensaina was sure that she would have impressed Hiei by winning her fight. She had expected praise or a some sort of acknowledgement but was sadly mistaken. When Hiei found her, he held nothing back. How could she have been so unprepared? Had he not stressed the importance of preparation? Whether she liked it or not skill would be her friend and anything else would be her downfall. She dared not cry in front of him. Once Mukuro showed up, things only got worse.

"I must say, I was expecting more, Hiei."

"Hn, that's your fault. What else did you expect picking up a stray?" Those words stung Sensaina over all else.

"I gave you the responsibility of making her stronger," Mukuro stated. Chills ran down Sensaina's spine at the malice was laced underneath. When her two superiors went under a silent staring match, she wished she could have slipped away.

"It's up to her whether she gets stronger or not," Hiei said finally. "I refuse to be accountable for her blood." With that, he was gone.

Up until now Sensaina had convinced herself that _her_ Master Hiei cared about her. In that moment, she had doubts. Perhaps this all was really about his duty towards Mukuro. Whatever the truth she wished she was standing there with him instead of her Lord.

* * *

Kuwabara was starting to get antsy. He had to wait until the next three fights before going up against a demon named Jikininki, who looked like a starving ghost with his ghastly white skin and sunken in features. He looked so frail and dead looking that Kuwabara was skeptical of the demon's fighting abilities. Then again Jikininki made this far in the tournament, so Kuwabara would have to be on his guard. Other than his anticipation to fight Kuwabara also just wanted to get away from everyone. He was still frustrated with Urameshi for making a complete ass out of himself.

 _You just don't talk to women that way_ , Kuwabara thought angrily. Human, demon, or angel Kuwabara would honor his man code and treat all women with respect. Besides, it wasn't like Koren had been antagonizing them or anything. Heck, she even made sure she brought Jin back safely to them. Whatever her intentions may be, Koren was alright in his book because it seemed like she followed her own honor code similar to Kuwabara's.

Speaking of the angel, Kuwabara soon found her near one of the shops looking quite dumbfounded. Curious he approached her and investigated what had her attention. It was booth selling small kittens, and Kuwabara found himself as equally as shocked. Demons kept pets? They looked human world kittens with pointed ears, four legs, and fur. Aside from that they definitely weren't the kind of cat Kuwabara was used to with their multiple tails (it varied by kitten) and were odd colors like blue or purple. That's all he got from appearances, but he was sure they had some freaky abilities.

"Oh, it's you," Koren's voice brought Kuwabara from his thoughts. She looked up at him confused by his presence. Up close and without the awkwardness with Yusuke he could appreciate her crystal blue eyes and long locks of hair. She was very pretty. Everything about her was perfect. He was reminded of Yukina and how he thought the same of her. Wait, was did he just compare to Yukina to another woman? That was like cheating, right?

 _Aw man_ , Kuwabara thought panicked, _I'm such a sleaze bag_.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Uh, yeah," Kuwabara laughed nervously, "I just, uh, saw you here. Looked like you were confused and all...and uh..." He felt stupid. Maybe approaching her wasn't such a good idea after all. Koren didn't seem to notice his strange behavior and instead looked back at the kittens.

"What are they for? Food?" The question took Kuwabara off guard. He had assumed they were for pets, but he wouldn't put it passed demons to put the poor things in some stew. The thought made him feel queasy.

"Man, I hope not. I was thinking they were for pets, ya know?" Koren gave him a questioning look.

"Pets?"

"Yeah, you know, like a companion you take care of?" He saw the way her eyes widened at his words. Then she looked at the kittens once more but with more longing. He didn't know what to say or do. The whole situation was really strange. Maybe keeping pets wasn't an angel thing either, which wasn't the end of the world or anything. Then again, he was getting the vibe that Koren was actually really lonely. Not knowing her well enough he couldn't say that she felt that way all the time or if it was only because she was far from home. He had made up his mind, and yeah, it might be really dumb.

"Would you like me to buy you one? You know, for a pet?"

Koren's eyes snapped back to him. Confusion once again was all over her face, but this time excitement glittered her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out. He really just blew her mind.

"You don't have to fight again until tomorrow, so you'll have time to figure out what to do with it," he tried to convince her, "and I have a cat back home. I can show you how to take care of it?" It was very forward of him, but he didn't like seeing her that way. Alone and out of place with random jerks just yelling at you. _Stupid Urameshi..._

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she finally got out. She didn't say it with much confidence, so Kuwabara took that as a 'yes'. Everyone needs a friend, and he was going to make sure Koren had hers.

"Don't sweat it," he said with a wave of his hand. He proceeded to walk up to the booth picking out a grey kitten because of the black swirl pattern that went along its back and for its ocean blue eyes since they reminded Kuwabara of Koren's eyes. He would of let Koren pick it out, but she hadn't moved the spot she had been standing. She just watched him with wide eyes but didn't make any effort to stop him. The kitten was playful swatting at Kuwabara's hands as he picked it up but didn't cause real harm. Its three fluffy tails swayed happily as it purred when Kuwabara placed it in Koren's arm.

"There you go! What are you going to name him?"

"Name him?"

"Well, yeah. You gotta name him. My cat's name is Eikitchi if that helps."

Koren stared at the fluffy creature that purred contently in her arms rubbing his cheeks against her fingers. Affection for the kitten was established immediately, and Koren for the first time since arriving in demon world a real comfort just by its presence. What could she name her new friend that symbolized what he meant to her? Or was it customary to name it after appearance, she wondered as she studied the dark markings along his back that looked like a shadow creeping upon him. Or was she thinking too much of it? She considered all this for a moment before making a decision.

"I like Dewi."

"Hey, I think that's a great name!"

* * *

The yellow moon's light reflected off the dark water giving it the appearance of a living creature within the shadows. As the current made little waves the light danced around Koren watched mesmerized. Insects sang their night songs, but it was still quiet like a soft lullaby. In her lap, the sleeping kitten's purrs harmonized with the evening's music. The darkness around her felt like a blanket as she sat on a patch of grass at the base of a tree with drooping branches. Before when she thought of demon world, she thought of constant unrest as one fought for survival. Sleep with one eye open kind of deal, but as she sat there she felt soothed.

She felt him before she could see him. If he had meant her harm, he would've concealed his energy, so she didn't get to her feet as he approached. He came from her right, and once he was out of the shadows she saw it was Kurama. He greeted her with a friendly smile, which she didn't expect.

"Seems we had the same idea," he told her looking out at the riverbed. She assumed he meant the "getting away from it all". To rest in the moment. To just be.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier today," he went on, "I realize we were asking a lot of you without giving anything in return."

Koren tilted her head up at him interested in what he had to say. He must have been older and wiser than his friends despite his young appearance. His demon presence was not lost on her, but there was something off about him. He seemed more human. She had noticed the same about Yusuke when she had gotten close to confront him. Who were these men?

"My proposition is that I'll tell you something you wished to know, and in return you help us understand why you are here," he told her as he turned his gaze from the water to meet hers. Her training told her that she should turn him down, but when she saw that his eyes were absent of that calculating coldness from before. Perhaps he wasn't as wary of her now and didn't see her as much of a threat. They were two strangers simply wanting to understand each other. She nodded in agreement.

"Good. Well, what would you like to know?"

"Who is Koenma," she asked without hesitation. Kurama looked slightly taken back and was silent seeming to consider if the question was one he should answer. That was fine with Koren. If he didn't answer, she wouldn't reveal anything about the angels.

"Are you familiar with Spirit World," he asked first. She had never been there, but she had heard enough of it. She nodded.

"Koenma... _Prince_ Koenma rather is the young ruler of Spirit World."

"Oh," she exclaimed. Her face gave off the impression that a light bulb went off in her head. "That makes much more sense now. You see, before Prince Koenma was probably even born, angels guarded Spirit World."

Kurama's eyes narrowed at this revelation. Koren had no doubt this would alarm him and the others. Either Koenma was truly clueless or he was keeping secrets. He could have sent the team to investigate in hopes of reconciliation with the angels to bring them back to Spirit World. With the angels has guardians, King Enma's fortress was impenetrable. Spirit World had never been so secure since.

"Why did the angels leave," he asked. Koren shrugged. Sariel had never told her that part of the story. Kurama decided to leave it alone. That wasn't what he came here seeking.

"Fair enough...Then tell me why you've come here?" Koren looked back out at the black water with its reflection of light here and there. A light in the darkness. A lamp stand in a dark room.

"We tried to establish peace in this realm long ago," she said, the images Sariel showed her of her fallen brethren flooded her mind. "We failed obviously and hid ourselves away. But now...now we have an opportunity to bring tranquility, healing, and joy."

"I see...What if humans and demons are incapable of living in such a way?"

The question caused her to turn to Kurama once more. Sadness was heavy on his face. It broke her heart. This world's evil had left an irremovable stain on him. She hadn't considered that the inhabitants in this world maybe had dreams of a perfect world void of pain, suffering, selfishness, and hate. She stood from her spot and moved towards Kurama. The forlorn veil in his emerald eyes called to her. With the still sleeping kitten in one hand, she used the other to take hold of his hand. Her forwardness was unexpected, and Kurama could only watch her curiously.

"I have hope for this world," she whispered, her thumb caressing his rough palm in attempts at comfort. "I don't think I could have gotten this far I didn't believe in redemption."

Kurama's hand tightened around hers. The warmth of it made her stomach tighten. It was amazing how easily she made connections here. Why was it so hard for her back home? In the back of her mind, a dangerous voice questioned the hearts of angels. _Are we just shallow and cold creatures? Or...is something wrong with me._ As quickly as his hand squeezed hers, it was gone with Kurama returning back to the shadows without a word.

As the chill of the night cloaked around her, Koren kept in the same spot staring into the darkness that engulfed Kurama wishing he had stayed.

* * *

Having successfully winning their fights the Rentai Tentai gathered together at Yusuke's compound in Tourin, which wasn't far from where the tournament was being held. Hiei gave no explanation for his absence. Yusuke hadn't thought about Koren for the rest of the day. Kuwabara didn't share the act of kindness he showed Koren even when Kurama mentioned she had found herself a pet. Other than the news about Spirit World's dealings with the angels, Kurama didn't reveal what had happened between Koren and him.

"You're serious," Yusuke asked incredulous, "These bad-ass angels want to make nice with everyone and unite the realms in some lovey-dovey fest?"

"Essentially," Kurama replied ignoring how Yusuke simplified everything.

"But isn't that a good thing," Kuwabara decided to chime in hoping to get Koren off the hook.

"It sounds good, but how far are they willing to go to succeed," Kurama wondered out loud. Kuwabara's face went pale at the thought of Koren's strength and that being used to force an ideal of them in the name of "peace". He personally liked Koren, but she was the only angel he had ever met. Who knows what the rest of her race was like?

"Hn, sounds like a lost cause to me," Hiei said, somewhat perturbed at the nerve of these angels, "They must be pretty full of themselves to think they can change years of instinct and lust for blood."

"And what about Koenma," Yusuke angrily added, "he _had_ to know about this, that sneaky bastard!"

"Calm yourself, Yusuke," Kurama calmly asserted, "Koenma could very well be as unaware as we were." Yusuke gave the fox an annoyed look crossing him arms like a reprimanded child.

Honestly, all they could do was allow things to unfold and hope for the best.

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone! And a Happy Holidays to anyone who does not celebrate Christmas.

Thank you for your reviews and to those who wished me a good trip to New York. It definitely was an experience. I highly recommend seeing the Empire State Building.

Now, about this chapter. This only had a few details planned out, and the rest was completely winged. I just really wanted to get a chapter posted this weekend, so I hope you find it enjoyable. Kuwabara's a sweetie, and I really do see him as someone who would try to help anyone out. Yusuke does seem like a jerk, but he's still wound up from his breakup with Keiko and his distrust of Koenma at the moment. The whole side plot with Sensaina will seem random for a bit because I still haven't figured out where I want it to go. We now see what role the angels had in Spirit World and why there's very little known about them. Please, let me know if you liked the interaction with Koren and Kurama.

I chose Paramore's "Brick by Boring Brick" because I think it represents things not being what they seem. We see that with Koren as she becomes more acquainted with boys, and she realizes that were preconceptions were off. We also see that with boys as they learn more about Koren, and when they start to distrust Koenma. Lastly, there's Sensaina as she starts to see how insignificant she is to Hiei. The song also as a nice sound to it that's edgy and upbeat that I believe works for the story overall.

A poll is now up for who will be Koren's love interest, and I did decide that Hiei is not going to be an option. I'm sorry to those who wanted to vote for him, but I've been inspired by another fanfic idea that will be a HieixOC story.

As always, thank you for taking the time to read this. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Can You Feel My Heart" Bring Me The Horizon

 ** _"I'm scare to get close, and I hate being alone_**

 ** _I long for that feeling to not feel at all_**

 ** _The higher I get, the lower I sink_**

 ** _I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim"_**

* * *

Koren woke up to a feisty Dewi attacking her wings. During the night she had wrapped her wings around her to fight off the cold, and Dewi found the feathers to be the perfect play things. Laughter erupted from her lips at Dewi's antics. The sound drew the kitten's attention away from his prey and to his new caretaker. Leaning his paws against her chest he reached up to rub his fluffy cheek against the underside of her chin purring all the while. He had grown attached to her as much as she came to adore him more and more. Clouds and dreams were fine companions, but now she knew that nothing could compare to a mutual affection. She didn't know how to thank Kuwabara.

He had been so determined to make her happy. She didn't understand why he cared. They weren't allies, and he had to still be wary of her mission. Still, he had shown her compassion. Out of the group she could sense he was entirely human. Was that it then? Were humans not as heartless as demons?

Green eyes filled with regret flooded her mind. Kurama was a demon, yet she still had a moment to empathize with him. She remembered the way his hand felt in hers and thought how she would love to feel that again. Heat flushed to her cheeks upon this revelation, but she couldn't explain what she was feeling. It didn't matter, but it proved to her that there was more to the residents of this world than her people gave them credit for. She was beginning to care for these humans and demons after all…Was it right to impose the rule of angels on them? Did they truly need salvation? Doubt grew in her heart, and her resolve started to waver. She placed Dewi on the ground as she stood to walk over to the river above her. Each step was a struggle as Dewi weaved himself in and out of her legs continuing his hum of purrs.

Cupping water in her hands she brought it up to her lips to take a drink. She caught her reflection in the ripples. Questioning blue eyes stared into her soul. _What am I afraid of_ , she asked herself. Angels were kind creatures resulting to violent only when absolutely necessary. An image of Artaxes, fearsome and brutal, swinging his battle axe at her struggling form flashed resurfaced. What if things didn't go smoothly after she won the tournament? What lengths would the guardians go to make sure their efforts were not in vain? More memories of broken, blood-soaked, and decapitated angels hit her so hard she felt like she was seeing it all again right before her. If that happened again…would Sariel return to the angel's realm once more or would he seek vengeance? She swallowed with dread.

A soft meow tore her from her morbid thoughts. Patting Dewi's head lovingly, Koren silently thanked for the interference. Standing she peered up toward demon world's skies. They were dark and foreboding, and Koren felt no desire to fly within them. She sighed deciding that it was too late to go back now. She'd continue fighting and learning about the inhabitants. If by the end of it the angels saw cause for war...

Koren wasn't sure whose side she'd protect.

* * *

Hunger caused Koren to once again buy a tasteless and brown blob she had the previous day. She focused on memories of sweet and spicy fruits that were refreshing and satisfying as she forced down bites of the only meatless food she could find in this realm. She wasn't convinced this food was all demon had to offer, but she didn't really have the luxury of exploring in search of better quality fruit. Perched on her shoulder was Dewi, who had no trouble filling his stomach earlier that morning. Much to Koren's chagrin the small demonic feline had caught himself several mice, which Koren suspected to be a litter and its mother. She felt the life drain from the small creatures and it made her stomach churn. She didn't blame Dewi for doing what he must to survive, but she did secretly wish the two could of shared the same diet.

She walked through the crowd of demons painfully aware of the distance they put around her. She was beginning to regret releasing her wings so early in the tournament. Suspicion and distrust within a multitude of violence driven monsters did not bode well for her. Now, instead of being carelessly ignored she'd had become the object of their hate. It didn't take long for a gang of angry demons to block her path looking none too friendly. Koren stopped and stood her ground. She felt Dewi's claws dig into her shoulder and his hair bristle at the sudden confrontation. Despite his fear he loyally stayed.

"Look who we have here," A gangly looking demon with pea green skin and slicked-back greasy hair said, "it's the _angel._ "

Koren didn't miss the disgust emphasized on the last word. Nor was she ready for the term to be used. Angels were thought to be long extinct or never to have existed by now. How did the truth of her race spread within a few hours?

"I don't like the idea of that _kind_ taking part in our tournament," he went on. The other four that were with him agreed with him giving her hateful looks, and one spat in her direction.

"Let's teach her a lesson, boss," a shorter one with a pig nose hissed.

"Yeah," a larger one with spikes covering his back agreed, "and when we're finished with her we can show those humans a lesson too!" The group laughed horribly as they inched closer to Koren.

"Oh, is that so," an overly-cocky voice inquired. Looking passed the quintet Koren saw stood Yusuke flanked by Kuwabara and Kurama. She saw they had others with them, but they hung back deciding to not be overly involved. The demons threatening her didn't even spare a glance at the fighters as they dispersed into the crowd. _Cowards_ , Koren thought. To spout of such big talk she had expected them to had at least _attempted_ to back of up their words.

"What a bunch of tools," she heard Kuwabara mumbled as the boys approached her. Once her eyes caught Kuwabara's, the scowl on his face disappeared into a friendly smile. Koren's heart melted from its sweetness. She wanted to greet him but was interrupted by Kurama.

"It seems word of your true identity as spread quickly," he said with his brow furrowed in thought, "Curiously, though, they knew you're an angel without question."

"Perhaps angels aren't as forgotten as we first believed," Koren mused out loud. Kurama was lost in thought, so Koren could take in his appearance without any awkwardness. His angled and thin face made him very handsome, and his calculating emerald eyes were enchanting. He was calm and collected with a bright mind. Without seeing his abilities Koren was certain he was strong and dangerous. In this world, he stood out but back home he'd be like everyone else. Memories of the past night crossed her mind, and she couldn't remember seeing the same sorrow Kurama held in all of the angel's realm. Not even when Sariel showed her the failed attempt to integrate into demon world.

"What's wrong with her," Yusuke's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She found that all three men were gazing at her in confusion. Heat flushed into her cheeks.

"I'm fine!" She didn't like the sound her voice made. Higher than she meant. It sounded guilty, and she was all too aware of Kurama taking it all in. Yusuke shrugged then asked, "Sooo...since you're on every demon's hit list now, do you just want to stick with us?"

She could hardly believe it. Were they baiting her? First, Kuwabara showed her genuine kindness unlike anyone had ever shown her. Then Kurama reconciled with her making a reasonable compromise (not to mention completely intriguing her). Now, Yusuke is offering her a place among them and protection. Only yesterday were they determined to find the angel for Koenma and stop her from fulfilling her duties. She was right to question if they were tricking her, and the wise choice would be to turn the offer down. And yet, something deep within her heart wouldn't allow her to listen to her brain.

"That...sounds wonderful," she found herself saying. A giant, toothy grin appeared on Yusuke's face, and Koren found herself smiling at the sight of it. Since Koren had formed somewhat of an alliance with Yusuke and his friends, the former decided it would be a helpful if she learned everyone's names. The tall man with the mo-hawk was Chu, and the boy that was always by his side was Rinku. Two faces she hadn't seen before were introduced as Shishiwakamaru (Or Shishi for short) and Suzuka. There were two others that were absent, and this concerned Koren.

"What happened to Jin," she asked, worried she had done more damage than she first thought.

"Oh, he's fine," Yusuke said with a careless wave of his hand, "Touya's forcing him to take it easy for a bit. Speaking of Touya...I wonder when he's going to show up for his fight?"

 _Touya must be the man with the frost-colored hair who took Jin after our battle_ , Koren reasoned silently. She gave the rest of the fighters a friendly nod. Some gave her giant grins while others simply acknowledged her gesture without one in return. Others maybe would consider it rude, but Koren took his as a breath of fresh air. How many years did she have to accept unwanted bowed heads, bent knees, and respectful formalities? No walking on eggshells or fears of offending her. These men were unapologetic in their ways, and that pleased her more than anything.

Rather than looking forward to accomplishing her mission, she was interested in learning more about the group of friends.

* * *

The day went by in a hazy blur for Sensaina. Mukuro pitted some of her strong fighters against the young demoness to ruthlessly train her. It lasted well into the early hours of the day meaning she didn't get much rest. Not that it mattered. As far as Mukuro was concerend, the only thing Sensaina should be concerned about was winning. That took precedence even over food and water. She had not seen Master Hiei since he reprimanded her over her last battle, but she never stopped thinking about what he said. _It's up to her whether she gets stronger or not_ , his words haunting her, _I refuse to be held accountable for her blood._ She looked up to Hiei. His training had been hard, his requirements brutal, but he was still gentle in his own way. Growing up without a family, Hiei had become a sort of big brother to her. If being strong meant pleasing him and earning his affections, then she'd achieve strength she never before dreamed of processing.

She entered the ring with a new sense of determination. Rinku, the youngest combatant along with her, stood on the opposite side looking smug. She felt an eyebrow twitch with aggravation. Did he think this would be an easy fight? Gripping her twin blades she brought them into a fighting stance. _I'll show him_ , she thought. The memory of Hiei's face looking at Mukuro was apathy towards her blinded her vision. _I'll show all of them_ , she promised herself letting a little growl out in the process.

"Sheesh, you're taking this pretty seriously, huh," Rinku said across the ring, rubbing the back of his head. His face lacked worry and caused an irritated growl emit from Sensaina. With an irritated sigh, Rinku went ahead and released his devil yo-yos. The childish looking weapons snaked around in the air as if searching for the nearest prey. She didn't move forward because she was unsure of how to proceed. It appeared Rinku could manipulate his toys to strike and act anyway he pleased. Any way she attempted he would see and send a yo-yo her way.

Tired of waiting Rinku directed the yo-yos towards Sensaina. Failing to react quickly enough, Sensaina suffered a few blows each feeling like razor-sharp rocks. Jumping to the side she was able to tumble out of the way. Quickly she got to her feet to see Rinku's smug face and more yo-yos coming her way. As she dodged and struggled Rinku continued to look bored yet pleased with himself. From the looks of it he figured he would become the victor of this match. Oh, how it made Sensaina's blood boil.

She was tired of being looked down upon. How nobody in this stupid tournament took her seriously. _How Master Hiei had walked away treating her like she didn't matter..._ The demonic yo-yos flew at her, but she maneuvered around with speed that shocked even her. Rushing her spirit energy within her twin blades she crossed the two inward before slashing them in opposite directions. Purple energy ran forth from the blades slicing through the strings. With the yo-yos out of the way, her next target was their master.

Rinku's eyes widened in shock obviously not expecting such a spike in her spirit energy. As the ends of his yo-yos fell to the ground useless he tossed the remaining strands and struggled to dodge her next few attacks. Not only did he have to avoid the blades themselves but the energy that reached out farther. He winced at the few attacks he failed to evade ripped into his flesh. Sensaina had the advantage, and Rinku knew that his only chance would be to disarm her. It was going to be gamble getting so close to her, and every time he got close enough she fought him off.

"Come on," Rinku growled in frustration, "Where did all this come from, huh?" He dodged another strike sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "It doesn't make any sense. I shouldn't have to try this hard!" Rage burned in Sensaina's golden orbs at Rinku's insolence. Anger fed her as she swung her swords faster with her power intensifying surrounding the blades in an indigo aura. She was intent on making the next move the last one.

"BECAUSE I'M _**STRONG,**_ YOU PRICK!" With that battle cry, she made a scissoring effect with twin swords and used all the energy she had to force the building aura forward, so it raced towards Rinku. Not expecting her to be able to send her attack away from her Rinku was not able to reach safety. The attack hit him with full force cutting him up severely, and as he hit the ground like a ton of bricks it was obvious he was critically injured. Sensaina was announced the winner.

She didn't feel a sense of victory, though, as she looked at Rinku's bleeding body before her. Yes, she was angry and had wanted to win, but she didn't want to destroy the poor boy. Frantic yelling came from behind her. When she turned around, she saw a tall man running into the ring rushing passed her to Rinku's side. She recognized him as one of the men that Master Hiei would hang around with. He started to transfer energy over to his fallen friend.

"Come on, mate," she heard him mumble, "You're gonna be a'right. Damn, did that sheila give you a whopper."

Guilt rather than pride filled her heart. Isn't that what she wanted? Fear and respect over disregard or mockery? She ducked her head in shame but kept her gaze on Rinku. Even with his companion's healing technique he still looked so bloody and broken. Tears blurred her vision. Is this what she was to become for Lord Mukuro's sake? A monster capable of doing what she did to Rinku? She started to turn to run away when she felt a presence suddenly appear behind her.

"Stay where you are," she heard Hiei's voice, quiet but firm. She didn't dare move. "Do not take your eyes off of him. Look at the power you created and realize this is its fullest extent."

As much as it killed her she did what she was told. She looked at Rinku's mangled body, the blood, the expression of pain on his face, and how his breath was labored. If it wasn't for the tall man's interference, Rinku would have died in mere minutes. Why hadn't she held back some her energy? She could have won without doing so much damage, so why did she choose to unleash it all on this boy who was expecting a simple match? _She was angry_. She allowed her emotions get the best of her, and they caused her to do something she regretted.

"This is what Mukuro wants from you," Hiei continued. "She wants you cold and ruthless. Your tears have no place in the future she has for you." Why was he telling her this? Was it his way of telling her suck it up? No, Sensaina didn't sense that from him. She knew he never wanted to be part of Mukuro's plan and to train her. With her newfound power without the help of Hiei, Mukuro would surely take matters into her own hands. Hiei would be free of her; he must know that. So why...Despite telling her to not look away from her beaten opponent Sensaina turned to look at Hiei. His crimson eyes stared down at her in a way she had never witnessed before like he was trying to tell her something important. _Decide now_ , they seemed to say to her, _is this the future you want?_ She had a decision to make. Let Mukuro run her life for her or to take matters into her own hands. If she chose to escape...

Could she survive Mukuro's wrath?

* * *

To aid in speeding up the tournament, it was decided two or more matches would go on at the same time. As Sensaina and Rinku's match commenced, Kurama was facing off against Shishiwakamaru. Koren wasn't as interested in the round between the young demons as she was in Kurama's. His abilities fascinated her. Flowers as weapons was definitely something she had never seen before. She also noticed how cunning and cut throat he could be in battle. From appearances and what she knew about human life, Kurama looked to be fairly young, yet he fought with experience of a very seasoned fighter. It made her think back on how she sensed demon a presence in his very human body. He was a mystery to her, and she wondered if he'd be willing to share such things with her.

Of course, she doubted it. He probably was still very suspicious of her. Remembering back on their first interaction, she had told him that she was equally as cautious. That obviously wasn't true now as she stood among his friends. What did that say about her in retrospect then?

She watched as Kurama brought forth another plant from a mere seed that ended the fight. Kurama the winner, and neither fighter was harmed. The fight lasted only a few minutes. That explained the look of apprehension on Shishi's face when the lineup paired him with Kurama. There was no doubt in his mind that Kurama would defeat him. After seeing his capabilities, Koren wouldn't enter battle blindly if she was to go against him.

With that fight ended, Koren decided to watch the other fight that was taking a bit longer to wrap up. At first it seemed that Rinku would prevail, but suddenly the girl, Sensaina, made a surprising comeback. Koren recognized immediately that the attack Sensaina was producing was new and unexpected. Fueled only by intense emotion. The energy was dangerous but untamed. It only made sense that she would relinquish more than what was necessary to bring Rinku down.

It was a vicious attack that Koren couldn't appreciate as it left Rinku in a bloody mess. He was dying...Chu realized this immediately and hurried to the ring to aid his teammate. The others didn't follow, but concern was written all over their faces. It never ceased to amaze her the relationships these demons held despite the disloyal persona everyone else had labeled them.

"If Chu gets to him soon enough, Rinku will recover," Kurama's voice reached her. She hadn't felt him approach, and after watching him fight it made a shiver crawl down her spine. The screens turned black hindering them from seeing Rinku's progression, but she knew they could easily latch onto his spirit energy's weak signal.

"Man," Kuwabara whistled, "that little girl just keeps getting stronger. I heard she's one of Mukuro's people, which explains a few things I say." Koren didn't know who this Mukuro was but sensed it must have been with powerful influence in this world.

"Somewhat," Kurama agreed but added, "Though it does beg the question why Mukuro has put so much interest in a young girl."

"Eh, who cares," Yusuke snapped. Obviously not in a good mood after seeing his friend almost die. "I'll make sure neither one makes it to the top. I should include you into that too, Wings."

It took her a moment to realize he was talking about her, but she simply crossed her arms and gave him a little bit of a smirk.

"That's fine by me, Yusuke," she said softly, "We already agreed to settle our differences in the ring." The understanding between the two fighters couldn't be put to words in Koren's mind. She just _felt_ it, and she concluded that this was how Yusuke established all of his connections. He wasn't a man of elaborate words or liked to share his feelings. He kept things simple at its best, and that somehow created mutual respect between him and whomever.

"We must first attend to the arrangements at hand," Touya, who had joined them during Sensaina and Rinku's fight, reminded them. He looked grim learning from the lineup that he was to face off against Hiei, who Koren learned was part of their group. From the picture provided on the screens, Hiei looked hard and ruthless. From Touya's expression, she accepted that Hiei was that and much more. While those two fought she would be going up against a demon named Obake, who looked like a badger on steroids.

"It wouldn't surprise me if your opponent turns out to be a shapeshifter," Kurama told her, "so do not be taken off guard if he transforms during your fight." His green eyes rested on her softly, and she almost found herself getting lost within them. To counter their mesmerizing effect, she turned her attention to Kuwabara who was playing with Dewi.

She found that she both enjoyed and hated how Kurama looked at her.

* * *

A/N: I wanted this to be longer, but I felt it's been forever since I updated that I decided to stop here. I hope it was well worth the wait.

A poll is open for the love interest of Koren to be either Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Kurama. If you use the mobile version of the site, you'll have to change your view to the desktop version in order to see the poll on my bio. Another option if you don't mind everyone seeing your vote is to vote in the reviews. I don't mind either way. I just want you guys to have the story you would prefer. As you can probably already tell, I'm leaning towards Kurama. If nobody votes, this will end up a KorenXKurama romance.

Please, let me know in the reviews how you like the story so far. Any criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive. Anything you guys share truly makes my day.

 _ *****_ The lyrics at the beginning belong to the song by Bring Me the Horizon. I won't go into detail as to why I chose the song except that I feel like it does set a tone for several chapters to come.

I hope your New Year has been enjoyable! Until next time : )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

During her fight with Obake, who was impressive yet still easily beaten by her, Koren felt a tremendous energy from the direction of the fight that was occurring simultaneously as hers. Touya, who was the ice master acquainted with Jin, was facing off with Hiei, who she learned was Yusuke's former teammate in something called the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara had openly told her about the Toguro brothers and how they forced him and his friends to partake in the tournament threatening their loved one's lives if they refused. Obviously they won the tournament and even made friends with some of the demons they fought such as Jin and Touya. Also during the course of the tournament, they all grew significantly stronger, and that's when Kuwabara explained Hiei's darkness technique. Surprisingly Koren recognized the Dragon of the Darkness Flame's name for she recalled Sariel telling her about the dark flames that resided from the deepest pits of Spirit World. He had described it as a sinister, destructive, and dark force warning Koren to never trifle with such evil. After hearing how severely Hiei was injured from just attempting the flames and how far he had to push himself to gain control of the them, Koren understood her guardian's warning more now than ever.

Eventually, Yusuke told Kuwabara to shut up, and Koren noticed how uneasy Touya was becoming. He knew what power he would soon be facing. Then again, the energy she felt came long after the fight had begun, so perhaps Touya had backed Hiei into a corner that he had to resort to more drastic measures. There was also the possibility that Hiei still lacked total control, and the power came forth on its own when threatened. Koren didn't know Hiei or his abilities well enough to come to any conclusion.

With her opponent knocked out and being announced the winner, she quickly made her way back to her new...acquaintances(?) to see how Touya fared. When she did reach the group, Hiei stood among them looking scratched up but nothing serious. He was arguing with Kuwabara, but Koren was more concerned with Touya's absence.

"I'm just saying you don't set scary dragon flames on your friends," she heard Kuwabara yell over Hiei's head. The human towered over the small demon, yet Hiei looked unfazed. Well, there _was_ a bit of annoyance on his face.

"You really are a fool," Hiei sneered then continued, "It's a tournament, you idiot. What did you expect me to do? Shake his hand to victory?" Face starting to get red with anger Kuwabara started to say a comeback when he noticed Koren making her way towards them.

"Oh, hey, Koren," he greeted her awkwardly, "you must of won your match already then." His argument with Hiei was forgotten as the four looked towards her. Hiei narrowed his eyes looking her up and down.

"You made friends with it," he said dryly. Koren blinked at his comment and stared dumbly at him. He wasn't the friendliest creature she had ever met, but then again he hadn't tried to kill her either.

"Damnit, Hiei! That was rude," Kuwabara responded with shocked anger. It confused Koren how a group of friends were constantly bickering. From their first meeting, they acted like they were at their wit's end with one another.

"Think more of it as an alliance," Kurama interjected, "If the angels are determined to make this their new kingdom, then it would be wise to make connections when we can."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, "what's that saying? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer?"

She knew their words weren't meant to hurt her, but they indeed cut her deep. Here she was feeling like she was building relationships and finding herself caring about these humans and demons. They still held her at arm's length.

"Is Touya alright," she asked wishing to change the subject.

"He went with Chu and Rinku to rest," Kurama replied, "Today's battles have taken their toll." Koren nodded. She, Kurama, and Hiei would be advancing to the next round. She had confidence Yusuke and Kuwabara would win their matches as well. The tournament was moving along quickly, and Koren would need to take things more seriously soon.

"Man, your wings look gross," Yusuke commented with a disgusted look on his face.

"Urameshi! Man, don't any of you guys know how to treat people," Kuwabara exclaimed horrified. As the two once again began bantering back and forth, Koren decided to inspect her wings. They were still stained with blood from when they were released from her back. Yusuke was right; they did look rather foul.

"Just shut up, Kuwabara. If it makes you feel any better, I **WAS** going to ask if she wanted to come back to my place and use the baths," Yusuke said with a bit of attitude. Koren was absolutely shocked at the invitation. "Well," Yusuke prompted, "What do you say?"

"Hn," Hiei scoffed, "You are absurd. You'd make friends with Satan himself if you could."

"Even if that is true," Kurama chucked, "I believe no harm would be done allowing Koren to stay in Tourin. I'm sure you would agree that sounds better than another night in the forest?" He directed the question towards Koren, who was still in a state of shock. Dewi mewed softly before jumping from her shoulder to make his way over to Kuwabara. The small demon cat purred as it rubbed against Kuwabara's leg, and the fighter squatted down to give the creature a scratch behind the ears.

"Yes," she finally said, "I think that it's a wonderful idea. Thank you."

* * *

 **(Fast forward through round two with Yusuke and Kuwabara winning their fights. We are now in Tourin.)**

The variety of food spread about the table was overwhelming. While the others happily ate their fill Koren could only stare at the foreign vittles unsure of what to eat. It was easy to distinguish the meat unless it was in soup or covered in a sauce, so she decided that it would be safer to avoid those dishes. Despite her uncertainty she was so glad to see no dusty brown lumps among the mix. Yusuke and Kuwabara began to fight over the last of something that must have been delicious, so Koren decided to watch them since deciding what to eat was too difficult. Hiei who had been sitting across the table but down next to Yusuke quietly picked up his bowl and left the room with an annoyed expression once the bickering commenced. The smaller demon didn't talk much nor did he tend to linger around. He reminded Koren much of herself when it came to grand hall meetings or galas that happened regularly. She'd preferred being a loner than attend such extravagant gatherings.

"Is there nothing to your liking," Kurama asked her softly from across the table. His voice was so smooth and velvety that it barely register that he even said anything. A bit dazed, she turned her attention to him slowly to see curious green eyes on his tilted head wit his fingers laced together in front of him. She wasn't used to him regarding her with such innocence. Normally, he was examining her carefully always on his guard. Just as she was beginning to dislike his eyes on her, they entranced her making her hope he'd never hide his eyes from her again.

"We don't have food like this," she explained, sounding a bit simple and dumb as she was still in a contemplative daze. Realizing this she continued with more steadily, "Our diet is a simple set of fruits."

"You're a vegetarian then," he stated. He reached for a bowl full of colorful items of varying shapes and handed it to her. "All of these are fruit," he told her, "but they consist of fiber and sugar. I'm sure the fruit your accustomed to contains all the nutrients you would need including even protein. I'll gather you an assortment of tree nuts to supplement that for you, and we can figure out the rest as we go."

Koren didn't fully hear everything said to her because once she bit into a small and red fruit (known to you and me as a strawberry) she more eagerly started devouring the bowl's contents. All were sweet and some tart each with its own unique taste and texture. She was slightly disappointed that none contained some spice, but she wouldn't complain. It was the first time since leaving her home her hunger had been completely satisfied.

Kurama kept his word and provided her with a new bowl this time full of nuts. They provided a new earthy taste for her, and she thoroughly enjoyed them. Kurama also offered her bread and vegetables after reassuring her they were completely meatless. Koren accepted each food with a beaming smile. After a bit of this going on and with Yusuke and Kuwabara reclining back with full bellies, Koren put down the food in her hand and gave Kurama a very sweet smile.

"Thank you, Kurama." The feel of his name on her tongue felt wrong, but in a good way. She like the way her lips formed around the syllables, yet it made her feel strangely intimate to speak it in that room with him sitting so close. The red head closed his eyes with his own small smile.

"You're quite welcome, Koren."

Of course, there was no feeling quite like him saying her name.

* * *

Tourin's barren landscape was reminiscent to the angel's realm. It was open emptiness. Truthfully it was quite a boring sight to behold, but Koren couldn't bring herself to stop staring out one of the wide windows of the fortress. Though she was having the adventure of lifetime, she missed her lackadaisical days resting in the open skies daydreaming of life that was already peaceful. No missions, no fighting, no grand schemes...Just relaxing days where she could glance over at her friend resting beside her enjoying the same tranquility.

A breeze rushed by causing her hair to dance out of place. She breathed it in ignoring the stink of corpses and held on to that dream. To just be without anywhere to go or anything to do without having to be completely alone seemed too good to ever be true.

"Glad you're liking the view," Yusuke's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She didn't fully turn to greet him but watched him from a sideways glance as he took his place standing next to her. His deep brown eyes looked out the window thoughtfully. He didn't same anything else for quite some time.

"It reminds me of home," she revealed with a low voice breaking the silence. Finally, Yusuke looked at her.

"Yeah? What's it like?" She smiled at the question appreciating his interest. She wondered briefly if she should tell him, but she couldn't help herself.

She told him how endless the skies were expressing how they were full of deep blues and pale purples. Fluffy golden clouds decorated the air, and she made sure to tell him about the dandelions that grew on top of the clouds. He didn't believe her at first, but she so passionately defended her story that he finally conceded. She went on to tell him about the masses of islands that sat in the skies at different heights then explaining that angels didn't have buildings that rested on these land masses. They were old, and no angel remembers them being built. Some say the universe just creates them when the angels have need.

He asked what she had meant by "the universe". That's how Yusuke learned that Koren had no mother or father. Some greater force decided she was worth making, so she suddenly appeared before the angels as a helpless babe. She was different, though, for she was the fourth angel chosen to become a guardian. When it came time to explain Sariel, Artaxes, Rhiannon, and her place among them, she couldn't hide the forlorn trace in her voice.

"You don't seem to be in love with idea with being a guardian," Yusuke noticed out loud. Koren rubbed her arm subconsciously shrinking with herself. Had she ever said those words out loud before?

"It's just..." she hesitated looking at Yusuke. He was staring at her intently completely focused on her words, and that gave her courage. "I didn't choose this. It was chosen _for_ me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the other angels didn't treat me like I'm untouchable or like I need to be kept happy. I see the others laugh and act naturally with each other. They belong with one another, and...And I'm alone."

Yusuke's eyes didn't leave her until she finished speaking. He looked back out at the dry and shrubby land with consideration like he was remembering something from long ago.

"Yeah," he finally said putting his hands behind his head, "it figures that even something called 'the universe' would try to tell someone who they are and what they oughta be. It pisses me off! Don't let people push you around, Wings. You got to choose your own path."

She had heard the words before. For years now they had lingered in the back of her mind ever since she learned of her destiny, but she dared not to even utter a syllable of it. Hell, she wouldn't even let the words play out in her head. How could she? Angels didn't question their role...they didn't turn their backs on their own. When Yusuke said the blasphemous words, it ignited rebellion within her. Oh, how desperately she wished she could follow his advice.

"It's not that easy," she whispered. The deadened sound of her voice caused Yusuke to turn his eyes on her once more questioningly. If she could bring herself to escape her fate, she would abandon her mission and stay in this realm. She would stay with the Spirit Detective and his friends.

 _She would listen to Kuwabara talk all day about his cat, friends, and family._

 _She would hold Kurama's hand every chance she had._

 _She would cling to the understanding she had with Yusuke_.

Even if they didn't realize it, she had made them her friends. _Hers._

"Running for King of Demon World's not that easy either," Yusuke laughed, "but you're still doing it. I don't know what your whole story, and I'm not going to bug you about it...Just know I've got your back."

As he said these last words, he began down the long corridor leaving Koren, who watched him leave then continued to stare in that direction long after he disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update and for a short chapter. I'm not pleased with this, but I did want something for you to read.

Can you guys let me know if you like the progress of the story or is it going to slow?

We have one vote for Yusuke and one for Kurama, so it's a tie. Please, don't forget to vote if you haven't already!

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story. I really do appreciate it. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, was a city full of shit-holes. Yeah, sure, you get the history, and center city did have quite a night life. When it came to some underground, hush-hush bases of operation though? It's an effin' trash heap. Or at least that's what Severo D'Ambrosi felt about it. The twenty-something Italian mobster had high aspirations of million dollar mansions so well guarded that people would think him untouchable. Unfortunately for Severo, he was having a bit of a rough start.

He was the youngest of his kind of people starting his criminal resume at a very young age. No, he didn't have a rough childhood, and life had been fairly decent for him. The cause of his life choices was that he was greedy, which he'd freely admit with a smile on his face. Nor did he have any sympathy on those he hurt. I mean, he killed his own parents and siblings just so no one could use them against him. He was a man with nothing to lose.

That included his wealth. In recent years, he hit a dry spell in his income. In order to become the most powerful boss on the east coast, he had to hire some unique muscle that came with a hefty price tag - demons. How he discovered such creatures didn't really matter. What mattered is that he did it, and it got him to the top. They were his trump card, and he was the most feared man in Philly. But a broke one.

So, when one of his pathetic pawns came to him reporting news that there was an _angel,_ a creature so rare that no one believed it existed, was fighting in the Makai Dark Tournament, he couldn't help but celebrate the rest of the day and night with sex, drugs, and booze.

"That angel's gonna make me rich," he would laugh repeatedly.

* * *

"And what do you plan on doing when you have to fight her," Hiei asked with a condescending undertone. Kuwabara ducked his chin down while shooting a sharp and slightly embarrassed glare towards the fire apparition's way. The human was contemplating whether he should give his favorable honor speech about how he would never hit a girl or if he should tell the truth. He didn't want to fight Koren because he knew that she was taking a sacrifice for her people, a cause she believed in. He didn't want to be the reason that she would fail if it came down to that. And what if Koren did lose a match and got kicked out of the tournament? Would she be forced to go back to the angel's realm where Kuwabara was certain she'd continue to live a lonely life? He knew that as a fighter he shouldn't possess these thoughts, but he was Kazuma Kuwabara. It was his strength and downfall to care.

Before Hiei's question, Kuwabara was merely commenting on how cool he thought Koren was. She was a strong fighter, and she was compassionate. He was happy that Koren was in Tourin's fortress rather than out in the woods alone. If he had realized how much Hiei and Kurama were actually paying attention, he would of kept his mouth shut. Kuwabara couldn't bring himself to an answer, so Hiei snorted in displeasure at the human's folly before looking back out of the window he was leaning against.

"Like I said, you'll never survive in this tournament," was his next ugly comment. The anger in Kuwabara quickly dissipated the awkward embarrassment, so he opened his mouth ready to shout some insults of his own. Before he could, however, Kurama interceded with a question.

"Did you get her the kitten, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara's jaw smacked shut at the inquiry that sounded more like an accusation. He made a sideways glance towards Kurama to see that he was giving him a rather somber look. What? He couldn't give a girl from a thought-to-be-extinct-race, who was fighting in a tournament so that race could rule over demon world, a _friggin' kitten._ Why the hell were they ganging up on him all of a sudden?

"What do you expect, Kurama," Yusuke's voice entered the conversation as he suddenly walked in the room, "He loves the fuzzy things. Probably got her the kitten, so he could play with it without anyone thinking it was his." Snickers followed the comment. Hiei made an amused "hmph", and Kurama sighed shaking his head.

"SO WHAT IF I GAVE HER THE KITTEN," Kuwabara had finally snapped. "I just didn't want her to feel lonely, okay?! And that DOESN'T mean I'm a sissy!"

"Yeah," Yusuke said laughing, "because real men do that sort of thing." Which Kuwabara knew was complete bullshit coming from Yusuke. Despite all his tough talk, he showed more than once how much he cared for Keiko through not-so-tough-guy methods.

"What about the stuff you do for Keiko then," Kuwabara challenged. Yusuke visibly tensed, and his eyes changed from bright and mischievous to clouded regret. _Wait, huh?_

"It isn't wise to get too attached, Kuwabara," Kurama warned.

"Is that why you fed her the entire evening," Hiei scoffed, "I'm surprised you didn't hang grapes above her mouth." The fox spirit shown within Kurama's dangerous eyes as he cut them in Hiei's direction. The air thickened with heightened aura causing the four to become uneasy within each others presence while hidden beneath stoic expressions.

"It only benefits us to gain her trust," Kurama reiterated in a low threatening voice, "which is different from giving the girl false hopes of friendship."

"What's wrong with being her friends," Kuwabara demanded. Kurama said nothing as he was growing tired of the argument. "So, I get to be the wrong one here," Kuwabara growled in his own frustration. Yusuke said nothing as his face still held its dark expression. Hiei continued to stare out the window with a bored face.

With that, Kuwabara stormed out of the room.

* * *

Koren was still gazing down the corridor where Yusuke had made his exit when someone coughed behind her. Surprised by the presence having not felt it at all she whirled around with alarm. She dropped her defensive posture when she saw that it was one of Yusuke's men, one named Hokushin. His eyes were somber, and Koren could sense the distrust. Had he seen what had transpired between Yusuke and her? He must have known her origins by now and was more wary than his master.

"I was told you were need of a bath," he said simply not betraying any emotion. That's when Koren noticed the linens and fresh clothes he was holding. She simply nodded.

He then escorted her to part of the fortress she hadn't seen yet saying nothing on the way there. Finally, they reached a giant wooden door. It was at this point he handed her the tokens of hospitality and bid her goodnight. She bowed graciously as he left then opened the door to enter the baths. The room was thick with a steamy fog making vision rather difficult. She waited for a moment to try and hear if anyone else was occupying any of the pools. She heard no footsteps or splashing of water. Not that it really mattered to her. She wasn't aware of how scandalous it was considered for men and women to be naked and bathing in front of each other if not married. Angels didn't worry about such things.

As she undressed and made her way into one of the pools of water, she could smell a sweet fragrance coming from the it depths. She had no need of any other products with the scented bath. Sinking beneath the surface she allowed herself to relax as the warmth soothed her muscles. She carefully tended to her wings removing all the dried blood and dirt that accumulated over the passed two days. Her blonde hair, which was kept up in a tight bun all this time was finally let loose to float in the water soaking up the pleasant aroma. Koren felt calm and found it interesting how a simple bath could make the world's cares just float away. She leaned back against the wall of the pool and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and a rush of loud foot steps echoed in the room followed by slew of grumbles.

"Stupid shrimp...thinking he's better than everyone else," she heard Kuwabara's voice, "And Urameshi being a punk... I don't even know why I keep hanging out with those jerks."

Koren turned towards the voice seeking out Kuwabara's frame. The sound of the water moving caused Kuwabara to stop in his tracks.

"Uh, hey, who's there," he demanded uneasily into the fog.

"It's me, Kuwabara," Koren answered happily.

"Koren?! I'm so sorry, huh, I didn't know you were in here! I-I'll leave," Kuwabara stammered, and Koren could hear his footsteps returning the way they came.

"Why?" She asked shocked. Had she done something wrong?

"What do you mean 'why'? It's not right for me to be in here if you're here!"

Koren took a short moment to consider the words. Of course, she thought of the cultural differences first. All she could conclude that there was a certain propriety when it came to human males and females. She wondered if it was considered improper for Kuwabara to behold her in such a open and vulnerable way. It was a rather romantic concept, but a little silly in her opinion.

"Do you mean because I'm naked," she asked. If only she could of seen the shade of red that overtook Kuwabara's face.

"Ishouldleave," he said quickly before hurrying towards the exit.

"Please wait," Koren called out into the fog. Her voice echoed against the stone walls. "How about this...I won't look at you. You don't look at me. Use a pool on the opposite side of the room. I know it sounds strange but...I would really appreciate the company." She was getting spoiled from all the attention she was getting around the Rentai Tentai, and she found she wanted to be around the boys all the time. And yes, she knew she was being selfish. She practically held her breath as she eagerly awaited Kuwabara's response.

"O-kay..." he said slowly after some consideration. "But be real careful not to look, okay?"

Koren smiled as she turned to face the wall rather than into the middle of the room. She listened as his footsteps indicated the direction he went and then suddenly the splash of water as he entered a bath.

"You sounded angry before," she casually mentioned.

"Yeah," Kuwabara grumbled not wanting to relive the confrontation, "You could be the best of pals with someone, but you're still going to have differences, I suppose."

He had meant to, but he gave Koren something to mull over. She had always thought friendship was a force that could never be broken or at least not weakened. Whatever Kuwabara was referring to had to be a fight between him and the others. She had seen them fight before, yes, but she hadn't realized what it meant. Friendship had its downfall. It could break someone. She thought of the brokenness of the human and demon worlds. Trust shattered between people for centuries. It was a daunting task to try and fix.

She thought of Kurama's words back in the forest. Could humans and demons be completely redeemed?

"What keeps a friendship alive," she asked softly.

"I don't know," Kuwabara answered but considered the question, "You know, Urameshi can be a real jackass sometimes, but he always has my back when I need it. Kurama too. Hell, I guess Hiei has even been there for all of us. You just...You just focus on what's important. We disagree, but I can trust them. I mean, we didn't try to get this way...It just happened over time. Any hardships we've faced, we faced together. Like this one time..."

As Kuwabara continued to ramble on, Koren smiled and listened to every word.

* * *

The next day was an exciting one. For Koren at least. She enjoyed the trek from Tourin to the tournament grounds alongside the Rentai Tentai. On the way, they met up with some more familiar faces. The angel was so thrilled to see Jin rested and well. The wind master obviously held no ill feelings towards the girl as he greeted her with a giant, toothy grin. With him were Touya, Chu, Rinku (who was recovered as well though looked tired still), Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka. They were quite the crowd.

"Man, I am so pumped," Kuwabara said cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Yes," Koren agreed, "I'm anxious to know who we get to fight."

"Fighting in the rain is going to blow though," Yusuke mumbled eyeing the ominous clouds that were suddenly beginning to form. Kurama noticed the darkening skies as well but was more concerned with suddenness. _These don't appear to be normal clouds_ , he thought slightly alarmed. It wasn't until lightening and thunder start to flash and crack at an unnatural pace as the clouds began to swirl in a concentrated spot did they all realize the storm was something more.

Koren realized what the occurrence actually was, and she suddenly became sick to her stomach. _Here_ , she dreadfully thought, _in front of all these people._

A deciding crack of thunder boomed throughout the land as a flash of blinding light came crashing down right in the crowded area. Demons rushed out of the way fearing for their lives. It took a moment for smoke and confusion to clear up. Not to mention everyone's eye sight had to be readjusted. Once that was sorted, curious eyes waited to see what was produced from the sky.

Murmurs filled the air as demons gawked at the spot the lightening had struck. Expecting burnt grass and cracked earth the onlookers were dumbfounded to see a person standing. While everyone else stood in awe at the unharmed newcomer, Koren was horrified. She recognized the angel immediately.

He stood tall and was clothed only in a white toga-styled skirt while his sculpted chest stayed bare. Pale quartz-like skin appeared to glow and in striking contrast he wore wings, two on each side, that consisted of bright red feathers that faded to orange then to yellow before transitioning to brilliant blue. Bright orange hair fell to his shoulders and little tuffs of feathers that matched his wings were in place of ears sticking out from his mane. Dark eyes that were set upon a strong chiseled face with beautifully high cheekbones scanned the crowd until finally resting on Koren. Not bothering to give attention to the demons surrounding him he made his way towards the youngest guardian of his people.

"A friend of yours," Kurama asked. Koren detected a bit of disdain in the question but couldn't linger on it for long. She only nodded in response for her thoughts were focused on as to why _he_ was here.

"He looks creepy," Kuwabara stated eyeing the stranger with distrust.

Once the angel was right before Koren, he got down on one knee and bowed his head in respect.

"Lady Koren, I'm relieved to see you are well," he addressed her as a servant would his master. As Koren's face turned tomato red she could feel her ears get hot with humiliation. Yusuke snickered behind her, and she felt eyes from all directions rest on her. Mortified, she could barely speak.

"T'challa, _what_ are you doing here," she hissed quietly. The handsome angel looked up at her.

"The guardians have sent me to check on your progress and good health. I regret to report that we have witness some questionable things from the great fountain," he replied without missing a beat. The 'great fountain' he spoke of was a giant fountain that was located in the middle of the angel domain and structures that worked as a portal allowing them visionary access to other worlds. It could only be used when one of the guardians was there to power it, so anything of the "questionable" business T'challa was referring to was most definitely seen by at least one of her teachers. Depending on what they saw circumstances would not bode well for Koren.

"Please, stop kneeling," she pleaded still in a hushed whisper. Instantly, he stood revealing how much taller he was compared to the female angel.

"Everything okay," Yusuke asked producing a calculating stare from T'challa. Even though Yusuke found humor in the unwanted formalities between Koren and T'challa, he still didn't appreciate the sir angel's presence. It was obvious that Koren didn't want the strange angel there, and that was enough for Yusuke to feel animosity toward him.

"Yes," Koren lied, "everything's fine." Indigo eyes met her ocean blue ones.

"Lord Sariel is most interested in the acquaintances you have made," he told her. The honorific he used bristled Koren for she believed it against the equality the angels established among one another. Sariel himself didn't require such titles. If that wasn't enough to upset her, she also picked up on the coldness that T'challa tried to conceal as he continued, "He requested that I return with a full report regarding them."

Energy signals spiked behind her as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei heard those words. It wasn't lost on any of them that this was more than just a check up. It was warning.

"They are fighters participating in this tournament. They have shown kindness to me regardless. I will probably be fighting some of them in the near future," she answered breathlessly. She took in a breath knowing what she about to say wouldn't go well. "Now, please. G _o home, T'challa_."

The sir angel narrowed his eyes in defiance. "My duty is first to Lord Sariel then to you, Lady Koren." The words were not as controlled before, and the two angels stared each other down.

"Dude," Kuwabara whispered behind his hand to Kurama, "what the hell is going on?"

* * *

A/N: Eep! What's in store for Koren now that Severo has caught ear of her existence? Not to mention, what trouble is T'challa being there going to cause?

T'challa is pronounced "Cha-Choll-a".

I made an Instagram account to post some pictures of what the angels look like. As of right now, I only have T'challa up. The account is under the name "rezgurnk". Go check it out!

Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote for a pairing. There is a poll up on my bio or feel free to vote in the reviews. It's really important, guys. We're still tied with Yusuke and Kurama.

Thank yous to kouhas, Rynn, Star Charter, and ElaEnchanted21. Your kind words, thoughts, and criticisms, are SO appreciated. I would like to apologize for not replying back to them. I'm still new to all this attention, so I'm not used to the responding part of it. I will try to do better!

Once again, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this story. Until next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

The ominous skies cleared up, but the tension between the two angels intensified. T'challa was a strong and courageous angel whose loyalty to his people was unwavering. He truly embodied what it meant to be part of the great angel race. Often Koren wondered why he wasn't chosen over her to be the fourth guardian. What did she have over him? She didn't know if T'challa ever pondered the same question whenever he unfailingly attended the grand hall meetings while she was absent or when he caught her sleeping in the clouds while he was constantly finding ways to serve his people. If it were T'challa sent to be in the tournament, he'd succeed. Essentially, it was a big slap in the face for Sariel to send the sir angel, in Koren's mind, to babysit her.

"What do you wish to know," she finally said slowly and with control.

"How much have you told them about us," he wasted no time in asking. That bristled her wing feathers. Did he not trust her? Then again, as she remembered her conversations with Kurama and Yusuke, Koren bit her lower lip not wanting to answer. Kurama knew her reason for being her, and no doubt he told his friends. Then to Yusuke she spouted off about the universe, the guardians, and that she was a guardian herself. And how she didn't necessarily want to be one. _Is it_ _really that bad_ , she thought, _Would it really cost the angels that much?_ Of course, she knew the thoughts came a little too late. She already said what she had said.

"They know why I'm here," she decided to say. T'challa didn't look convinced at her shaky voice (she silently cursed at herself for that) but didn't push further on the subject.

"Why did you compromise your duty by staying with them," he asked next. Yusuke couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Because sleeping in the woods on the ground full of demons sucks ass," he yelled. Koren flinched at the interruption, but T'challa simply ignored it waiting for her response.

"I wasn't," she hesitated feeling rather vulnerable, "...prepared to fend for myself. I didn't even know what to eat here. These people extended hospitality saving me a considerable amount of trouble." She wanted to tell T'challa about how Yusuke despite his better judgement let her stay in his home allowing her rest and warmth. Kurama went out of his way to find her food that could sustain her. Kuwabara made her smile and even gave her a new friend. But how could she? T'challa wouldn't understand, and she wasn't ready for the boys to know how much they truly meant to her.

T'challa considered her words then said low and matter-of-fact, "Lady Koren, I must insist you cease this folly. As a representative of the angel race-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Koren snapped, "This is _**MY**_ mission, and I'll do as _**I**_ see it!" T'challa's mouth dropped slightly, and he stared at her like she grew three heads. At the sight of his shock Koren instantly felt guilt. Where did that come from? Perhaps she was easily influenced by Yusuke and Kuwabara's bickering or maybe she just grew bolder in this new world. Whatever the reason, she had committed a very un-angel thing.

She blatantly disrespected a fellow angel. Spoke over him. Belittled him. Thought her word better than his.

Onlookers grew bored of the dispute because to them it was a petty thing. If only they knew the trust Koren had broken. They didn't see the look in T'challa eyes as he _beheld_ her like a _traitor_.

"You," he rasped in a way that portrayed failing controlled anger, "are a disgrace to our people."

The words shook her being. For the first time in her life, another angel spoke out against her. No worrying about stepping on toes. No careful consideration before speaking before her. Yes, she did provoke him, but she never expected it to happen like this. She wanted her brethren, this brother, to see her as an equal and to treat her as such. Now, he looked at her as someone to be feared. She found herself being crushed by the weight of that look. Tears burned her eyes when suddenly Yusuke's back obscured her view.

"Damn, you people are dramatic," he loudly proclaimed. Could this get any worse? Koren didn't want Yusuke to get involved, and it certainly didn't help her case as T'challa was gathering information to report back to Sariel.

"Mind your place, demon," came T'challa's chilling response. Yusuke's fist tightened in anger.

"What is your deal? Koren's doing what you angels asked of her. Why the hell are you acting like she needs a fire under her ass?"

"Yusuke," Koren scolded in a whisper, "You're making it worse!" Once chestnut orb looked back at her over a shoulder in frustration.

"You're just going to let this guy push you around," Yusuke asked angrily. Koren had no way of knowing that Yusuke was remembering their conversation the night before. She had confided in him, and he gave advice. Advice he wished she'd take and tell the male angel to shove off.

"This is my burden, Yusuke, not yours," she insisted. He would've continued to argue if it weren't for her solemn eyes. Dammit, he knew that it was wrong of him to intervene. She was the youngest guardian, and she had a lot to prove. Saving her only made it that much harder to show her people she was worthy of her title. Forcing himself to look away from her sad eyes he turned to give T'challa one last glare before stepping to the side.

"I gotcha, Wings," he mumbled bitterly.

" **ATTENTION CONTESTANTS: THE LINE UP IS ABOUT TO BE POSTED!"** Koto's voice rang over the intercom. An excited clamor erupted as demons gathered to see the brackets determining the next fights. T'challa never looked away from Koren. His indigo eyes waiting for next move.

"I must go attend to my business here, T'challa," she told him, "I'll see to you later." The sir angel bowed stoically before turning away. Where he went Koren did not know. Her attention was glued to the name next to hers on the giant screen.

 _ **Koren vs. Kuwabara.**_

 _ **Sensaina vs. Shura**_

 _ **Kurama vs. Suzuka**_

 _ **Mukuro vs. Yomi**_

 _ **Hiei vs. Enki  
**_

 _ **Chu vs. Yusuke**_

* * *

"Well, look at the Kuwabara," Yusuke teased, "looks like Hiei called it alright."

"Hn," Hiei scoffed, "We might as well announce the angel the winner."

"Shuttup, Hiei," Kuwabara growled as he glared daggers at the screen.

"And look, Hiei," Kurama observed, "You'll be fighting our very own King of Demon World."

"As if that will be a challenge," Hiei said with a smirk, "He won by default last time. If Yusuke hadn't tired Yomi out during their fight, he'd never have won." Kurama closed his eyes as he shook his head along with a chuckle.

"Don't count Enki out just yet Hiei," Yusuke warned. "There's more to him than yoWAH HEY-" Chu's bulky arm wrapped Yusuke into a headlock causing the young man to cut his sentence short. The taller demon had flushed cheeks and was looking rather exasperated.

"Somethin' wrong with your eyes, mate? Don't you see you un' me gonna have a blow again? And you actin' like it's no big deal?!"

"Man, you reek! Getting in a few drinks before the fight, huh," Yusuke teased with a devious grin.

"YEAH," Chu yelled though it seemed he couldn't put together a next sentence.

"Yes, and you, Kurama," Suzuka began in a theatrical way, "should be preparing yourself for our fight. I have improved much since you last saw me battle and even greater than when Kuwabara fought against me. And you should know, that when I beat you, I will expect to be called the 'Beautiful Suzuka' by you once more."

"I see," Kurama said feigning a contemplative nature and hiding a smile, "it would be wise that I _should_ defeat you then."

All while these conversations were occurring, Koren kept silent as she stared at the lineup. Her thoughts were between her upcoming fight with Kuwabara and her spat with T'challa. He accused her of compromising her mission, and she realized now that she wasn't ready to do battle with men she had made her friends, which now seemed a rather foolish move. Honestly, could she handle hurting Kuwabara now that she had grown so close to him? Then again, would Kuwabara even hesitate to attack her. She shook her head wishing away the confusing thoughts.

 _No more playing around_ , she thought, _it's time I begun taking this seriously._

"Koren," the angel looked up at Kuwabara curious as to why he addressed her so grave way. "I just wanted to say that no matter what happens...I'll still consider you a friend."

His amber eyes were sweet, and his face held so much sincerity. Any other time Koren would've melted. She would savor the words as she offered the same expression towards him. Her heart would've grown ten times bigger to make room for love for this man. Any other time she would've allowed herself that happiness. In that moment, though, she could only see the look of betrayal from an angel she had known her entire life. She could only focus on the pain that she had caused. She was choking on her heart that was agonized and heavy.

It was almost too much to bare when she looked away from Kuwabara's expectant face ignoring his promise of friendship.

* * *

Severo watched with boredom as the demon before him screamed in agony. The pitiful creature had been sent out a few days ago to search out a gang of demons to capture the rumored angel. He came back empty-handed; thus, Severo ordered him to be severely punished. It was common in these parts to drive nails into the arms and legs of the person to the chair before taking a blow torch to scorch their body. It was a slow process and an excruciating way to die.

When the stench of burning flesh became overwhelming, a window was ordered to be open. Severo wasn't worried someone might hear the tortured cries since there was a protest taking place near city hall. Anyone who would of cared would be taking their stand elsewhere, and the authorities would be close by to take control of the situation. Honestly, it was doubtful anyone would have reported the noise if they heard it. Severo D'Ambrosi was well-known to the residents of Philadelphia, and nobody was interested in crossing him. Even with that reassurance, Severo was beginning to wonder when the sad bastard would die. The noise was giving him a headache.

A loud scraping sound cut through the screaming as the metal doors opened revealing the second imp Severo sent out. The demon was out of breath, and upon seeing the flesh melting off the first scout, color drained from his face.

"Carlos," Severo called above the commotion with a small smile," I hope you're not here to disappoint?" With a small wave he gestured to the torture between them. He already made an example of what failure would bring. Clearly he wasn't putting up with anything less than what he asked for initially.

"N-no," Carlos stammered meaning he indeed did find men for the job, but afraid of a misunderstanding changed his answer to, "I mean, yes. I m-mean, I found someone for you, boss. I swear I did!" He fell forward on his hands and knees bowing his head down to the ground.

The hairs on the back of Severo's neck stood straight as an erotic shiver went through him. _Power._ He craved it. Lusted for it.

"Well," he then asked, his voice sounding husky and sultry, "who are they then?"

Before the demon could answer, a burly shape shadowed over him from the doorway. Severo raised an eyebrow at the beast standing over six feet tall, burly, and olive green skin. He didn't look like anything special from other demons Severo had seen aside from a huge nose. With his slicked back hair and leather clothing, he definitely fit the scene alright. Then again, looks didn't mean shit.

"And you are," Severo inquired not having to yell so loudly as before since the screaming had turned into quieter defeated sobs.

"Name's Tony," came the gruff reply thickly laced with a Philly accent. Tony stood relaxed with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. He wore sunglasses made up of upside down triangle frames, so Severo couldn't gauge the expression they held. Anger was building in Severo's chest as he realized he was not in the least bit impressed.

"And you're the one who's getting me my angel," Severo asked as he lit a cigar. Maybe it'd take the edge off a little.

"I'll be the one running things," was all Tony revealed. Severo's patience had run out.

" _SHUT THAT BASTARD UP ALREADY!_ "

A gunshot echoed against the concrete walls, and the unfortunate whimpers and cries disappeared into the air.

"And what the hell does that mean," Severo growled as his attention turned back to Tony. Stepping towards the middle of the room closer to the crisped body, Tony answered,

"Means I don't like to get my hands dirty," with a jerk of his head he continued, "I leave that to my guys."

From the shadows of the room, came two more figures. Severo sucked in a breath at the fact he didn't sense the two presences in the room at all. On one hand, that could mean they didn't have any significant energy signals. The other meant they were talented and dangerous. He also needed a moment to process the bizarre appearances of the two.

One was even bigger and burlier than Tony with gray hair and leathery skin covering his body. He had tiny eyes and a gigantic, wide mouth that seemed to no be able to close. It just stayed open showing off terrible yellow teeth and a long tongue. He didn't look like a demon that belonged to the streets of Philly. Among the cathedrals in Rome alongside gargoyles perhaps but not Philly...He wore dark leather clothing similar to his ring leader except for the giant spikes on the shoulders of his jacket.

"Big guy's named Buddy," Tony introduced. Severo then examined the smaller demon standing to Buddy's left. He was a scrawny thing with a black hoodie swallowing his frame and blue denim jeans hugging small legs. His skin was a sickly gray with thick locks of indigo hair falling into his face. What caught Severo's attention were the giant bat ears he possessed, glistening fangs that showed even with is mouth closed, and black eyes with a small red pupil. "His name's Raymond."

"Scary names," Severo commented.

"Names don't really do much," Tony answered showing no annoyance to Severo's mockery, "It's the reputation behind them that makes a difference."

"Tell me your plan then," Severo said changing topic. "How are you going to obtain the angel? I've been hearing interesting things about her abilities. She won't be easy to subdue."

Tony chuckled before answering, "I'm going to leave that to Vinnie."

Before Severo could inquire who this "Vinnie" was he saw a shift in the shadows to Tony's right. It was a cloaked figure with a large brimmed hat covering its face. Distinguishing between shadow and being was difficult, and Severo wondered how long this Vinnie was present in the room. Was it before Tony even entered? By this time, Buddy and Raymond had made their way to flank Tony's left. The four of them together gave Severo reassurance that this could actually work.

"Well, I'm convinced," he finally conceded before taking a drag from his cigar. "When should I expect my angel?"

"In the next hour or so, I suspect," Tony replied with a knowing smile. Before Severo could question this, all the members moved forward to rest a hand onto Buddy, and in a blink of an eye they vanished.

Severo stared at the spot where they stood just seconds beforehand, a smile slowly creeping its way across his face.

* * *

A/N: First, I just want to apologize for my absence. I got sick, and at the same time work got REALLY stressful which made writing really difficult to do. That's why this chapter is pretty short and uneventful. Good news is that I finished up my two weeks with my job, and now I'm just going to chill for a few weeks before finding something else. Hopefully, my creative juices can get going again.

The poll for the love interest is resulting in YusukeXKoren. I think I'll still play around with Kurama, but you can pretty much count on Yusuke getting the girl.

The only other thing I'd like to mention is that I chose Tony, Buddy, Raymond, and Vinnie's names because they were names of actual mob bosses in the United States' northeast.

Please review if you're not too upset with me. I love seeing what you guys have to say. It really makes my day. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The Fountain"

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Kuwabara," Koren growled in frustration. She thought her fight with Kuwabara would be a noble one. Two fighters with respect for one another giving it all they had. Little did she know that Kuwabara's honor code would interfere with their battle.

"I told you," Kuwabara gasped between heavy breaths from running away from Koren, "I don't hit girls!'

Growing annoyed Koren charged towards him with a fist ready. He would eventually be forced to defend himself and retaliate she had convinced herself. That time had not come as Kuwabara continued to evade her attacks while refusing to draw his spirit sword.

It was quite the scene. A contestant of the dark tournament, a formidable human opponent, fleeing an irritated angel who scrambled in pursuit. She was clear she was holding back, but until Kuwabara drew his sword and took this fight seriously Koren refused to rely on any of her special attacks. She wanted a clean and fair fight. One both fighters could be proud of.

After a few more laps of pointless cat and mouse, Koren stopped to stomp her foot. She couldn't believe how persistent Kuwabara was refusing to face her.

"Kuwabara," she exclaimed, "I can handle myself, and this game of yours is insulting!"

"It's not a game," Kuwabara called back sounding closely like a whine, "It's my honor code! Real men don't hit girls."

He kept his distance, so he could catch his breath. He knew Koren could stand up to him. Hell, she was capable of beating him to a pulp if he wasn't careful. But still... _still!_ He didn't want to get in her way of proving herself to her people. On the other-hand, were the angels going to do more harm than good if they got control over demon world. T'challa freaked him out seeming kind of heartless and nothing like their Koren. Wait, _their_ Koren?

 _Maybe Kurama's right_ , Kuwabara cursed inwardly, _maybe I am getting too close..._

* * *

As Koren's and Kuwabara's fight commenced, Kurama and Hiei watched with the crowd. Their fights would come afterwards, so they could watch every vain attempt Koren made to force their comrade to fight. They also had the embarrassment of watching Kuwabara run around like a chicken without its head.

"Hn, I don't know why he even bothered to get in the ring, " Hiei said watching in bewilderment, "It's less than 'honorable' if you ask me."

Kurama gave up watching the fight to view Yusuke's math with Chu on a neighboring TV, which had actual fighting taking place. With a sigh, he replied, "I suspect Kuwabara's fighting himself more than anything. His feelings for Koren have more to do with this than his honor."

Hiei's gaze turned to Kurama, who was doing an excellent job of ignoring it.

"You're not fooling me, fox. Your feelings for the angel are no different from Kuwabara's. At least he doesn't try to hide them," he stated without any mockery or malice. Just honesty.

"And what of your feelings, Hiei," Kurama asked in sheer curiosity, "of the young girl Mukuro has acquired?"

Before Hiei could either come up with a snarky reply or even a dismissal grunt, there was a disturbance between Koren's and Kuwabara's fight. An excited clamor erupted from the surrounding demons at the sight of four unknown beasts suddenly appearing before Koren.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Kurama said, alarmed, "We should go. _Now._ "

* * *

The four demons appeared out of thin air cutting Koren off as she was charging at Kuwabara.

"Here's our angel, boys," a large demon with shades announced to his front men. Instincts gave Koren immense dread. She could expect nothing good from the intruders.

"Alright, bag her up and let's go," the same demon then ordered.

With her fists clenched and eyes narrowed Koren growled, "Do not challenge me."

"Hey," Kuwabara's gruff voice erupted, "aren't you forgetting someone?" Spirit sword finally formed Kuwabara was now ready to defend his friend. Before he could even take a single step forward, though, he was met with a swift kick in the face by the smallest of the four. He fell back slightly dazed by its force. Kuwabara's aggressor landed on his feet gracefully with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Kuwabara," Koren cried out.

"Atta' boy, Raymond. Just keep him out of the way," the ring leader praised then addressed the biggest of his group, "Buddy, get the angel."

Koren's energy spiked as her anger rose, ad she as ready to take on her attacker. He was fierce beast with a terrible grin, and he proved capable of keeping up with her moves. Despite his size he was quite swift, but Koren knew that one she could land a solid hit the fight would be hers to win. Focusing her energy into her right fist that became engulfed in a white flaming aura, Koren was ready to make a deciding blow. She allowed the beast to get close enough allowing him to believe he had the upper hand to grab her before evading him with ease. It would of been a clean hit, but before her punch collided with its target the flames extinguished and the force of her attack dispersed into nothing.

"What's happening," Koren gasped as she felt her strength melt away. The toothy demon grinned even wider as he took hold of Koren's weak body. She struggled but to no avail. Darkness began clouding her vision and as she drifted into unconsciousness she became aware of a faint chanting. Groggily she tilted her head to the sound.

It was a cloaked figure. Had he always been standing there? She couldn't see his face for it was a covered by a high brim cloak and a dark hat dipped across his face, but she knew the enchantment was coming from his lips. Ancient words that she didn't realize she knew echoed in her mind; every word registering with her. Each syllable pulled at her energy draining her of her abilities. A seal was being placed on them similar to the what Rhiannon used to conceal Koren's wings.

Then she blacked out.

Buddy caught the defenseless angel. She looked like a rag doll in his giant clawed hands. How easily he could rip her apart.

"Alright, boys, time to get going," Tony called out as he placed a hand on Buddy shoulder. Raymond made an impressive leap to Buddy's opposite side mimicking Tony's action. Vinnie appeared soon after following the same pattern. With everyone making contact with Buddy, they vanished just as they had appeared.

* * *

Chu was having the time of his life as he fought Yusuke Urameshi. Ever since the first round of the Dark Tournament where Yusuke and he fought with everything they had resulting in a death match, he had been dying to have a rematch. He had grown stronger since then but so had Yusuke. It was an amazing battle. Fists flying, kicks soaring, and energy flaring. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. It was a shame it had to end. Yusuke caught Chu off guard and readied his Spirit Gun. If Yusuke's signature move had Chu on the run a few years ago, it would sure send him to hell and back now.

"It's been fun, Chu, maybe you'll win next time," Yusuke smirked, cocky as always. Chu knew he couldn't avoid that kind of blast. His only choice was to focus his energy towards defense, so he could at least walk away from the fight to try another round for another time. Except it never came.

"Wha-," Chu said confused. The delay in Yusuke's attack allowed him to catch his fall and get back on his feet. Technically he was back in the game and could challenge Yusuke head on again. One look at Yusuke, though, and he could tell that this fight would just have to wait as far as the Spirit Detective was concerned. "Er, mate," he called out," what's got your knickers in a wad?"

Yusuke looked off into the distance in utter shock. Chu's light joke went unnoticed as he was trying to understand what he just felt. Kuwabara and Koren's energy signatures were there and thriving. Then out of the blue there were four others before Kuwabara was the only one left. This didn't make sense...

"Urameshi?" Chu was closer now and became concerned.

"She's gone," Yusuke finally answered in complete disbelief, "She...she just disappeared."

"Who's gone," Chu questioned not catching on. By the look on Yusuke's face, Chu would've thought Yusuke meant his sheila (the human girl with brown hair). That couldn't be right, though. The girl would never have survived demon world's toxic atmosphere. "Listen, mate, you're not makin' any sense. What's going on?"

"We have to go to them," Yusuke said decidedly before taking off.

"Aw, bloody hell," Chu grumbled before following after him. _They both would just have to be disqualified from the tournament then,_ he silently accepted.

* * *

The whole event took place in a matter of minutes. Kuwabara had just recovered when he saw Koren getting kidnapped just out of his reach. He was too late. Shocked he stared at the spot she once was. Tears began to fill his eyes. He cursed himself for being so weak and helpless. For letting her be taken. Kurama and Hiei arrived only to realize as well that they were too late.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said as he knelt next to his fallen friend, "what happened?" Kuwabara couldn't bring himself to look at Kurama's face. He ducked his head down staring at the ground as tears fell making droplets on the dirt.

"They...they took her," he had a hard time finally getting out. "I didn't stop it. She's gone because of me." His voice broke at the words, and he punched the ground as more tears flowed down his face. He hated himself at that moment. Internally ridiculed himself for being "man" enough to not fight her, yet not enough of a man to save her. Kurama placed a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Blaming yourself will not bring her back," Kurama attempted to console, "All that can be done now is finding out how we can bring her back."

"You're not serious," Hiei cut in looking at Kurama in a sort of disgusted astonishment. "You're going to risk forfeiting the tournament for the _enemy._ Am I the only one who hasn't forgotten what the angel is here for?"

"I know you don't know what it means to have friends, Hiei," Kuwabara then snapped. Getting to his feet Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's shirt to bring him up closer to his face to stare in him the eyes as he continued, "but Koren's mine and I can't just standby while god knows _what_ happens to her!"

"Hn, you're a fool," Hiei said resorting to his usual insult. He had not interest in Koren's safety or Kuwabara's pride.

Kuwabara's grip tightened as Hiei's word struck a chord. Ready to punch the living daylights out of Hiei or at least die trying he prepared a fist. Kurama's firm hand locked itself in the bend of Kuwabara's arm, and this was enough to hesitate the action allowing the anger to drain until Kuwabara finally let go of Hiei. Fighting was just as useless as blaming. Koren would still be lost.

"HEY," a shout came from a distance. The three fighters looked in its direction to see Yusuke followed by Chu.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara acknowledge as his friend got close enough.

"What the hell happened," Yusuke inquired. All mockery and ease were erased from his voice replaced instead by solemnity.

"Koren was kidnapped. By who, we do not know," Kurama explained with ease saving Kuwabara the distress.

"Well, 'ey couldn't have gotten far," Chu observed out loud. "If we go now, we can get her back!"

"They're no longer here. It seems they were able to transport completely out of the area...they might not even be in demon world," Kurama regretted to inform them.

"Damn it," Yusuke cursed looking like he was ready to destroy mountain ranges. "We still have to try. Any idea where they could've gone, Kuwabara?"

"They were seriously here for a couple of minutes, and they said nothing about where they were going," Kuwabara answered through gritted teeth. Everything was beginning to feel hopeless.

"I still don't see why you all care. Let the angel face her fate and focus on the tournament," Hiei interjected. Graceless as ever.

" **That's it,** " Kuwabara roared hurling himself at the fire demon. The skies darkened without warning as furious lightening danced and bellows of thunder followed. Once again, Kuwabara was distracted from his assault, and they all beheld the rage above them. Several zig-zags of lightening came together within the clouds followed by immense light. When the smoke cleared and their eyes adjusted, they saw a figure lingering among the clouds.

"What the hell," Yusuke murmured to himself.

Another angel was sent.

* * *

Severo was enjoying a glass of fine wine and a steak dinner when a sniveling crony hired for simple and dirty tasks came running in. Not one to be interrupted so rudely during his leisure time Severo rose his hand ready to snap his fingers. The sound would indicate to his guards to dispose of the small demon in means of execution. After all, every single one of them were expendable. The little demon recognizing this gesture immediately fell to his knees begging to be heard.

"That demon, Tony, and his men are back. They have the angel. Oh, please, spare me!" Speed and good news were his saving grace. Taking the linen napkin from his lap and giving his lips a slight tap he left his meal to follow the messenger to wherever his recruits had his prize.

"My secretary will set you up with your payment," he casually said upon entering the room. Tony was blocking his view from his angel, and the assurance of the transaction prompted the demon to step to the side. He didn't have expectations of what he'd behold once he had the angel, yet he was quite intrigued at how human she appeared. Like any young broad on the street. They had her chained to a metal chair. Ankles to the legs of the chair. Hands fastened behind her. Lengths of chains were wrapped around her mid section, and then they were attached to metal rings that were screwed down into the floor.

"She's still dangerous, huh," Severo commented as he inspected the chains stalking around the trapped being. Tony snorted.

"Hardly. We just like to keep our guests comfortable."

Severo said nothing as he eyed her wings, which were more beautiful than he ever would have imagined. He could get millions if not billions for a single feather. Rarity meant luxury. He reached out to stroke the inviting softness of the feathers. Yet again, he was surprised by downy touch unlike any he had ever experienced before. The wing jerked away from his touch, and that's when he noticed the aquamarine orb staring him down.

"Look who's awake," Tony laughed. Severo made his way back to her front to take in her appearance once more. Her eyes never left him, and he felt them pierce his damned soul. Blonde tresses framed her angry face. He knew then he could rent her out as a show piece at parties for a ridiculous price and still get buyers. She was a beautiful and rare gem. The angel began mumbling; the words barely audible. Before anyone could force her to speak up, there was a flash of light. Nothing happened at first, but then Severo saw what just took place.

Her wings were gone.

"What the hell just happened," Severo asked calmly.

"Vinnie," Tony stated turning towards the shadowy figure.

"It was an enchantment," Vinnie explained, his voice soft and ethereal, " similar to what I used to suppress her strength. She had hidden her wings within her."

"Want us to make her reconsider, boss," Raymond hissed, a gleeful glint in his horrible black eyes.

"That won't be necessary," Severo answered instead. "All I ask is that you guard her for the night...yes, yes, you'll be paid. I'll take care of the rest in the morning." He took a step towards his prize lightly stroking her yellow hair.

"Don't touch me," she snapped at him. Her voice was like church bells on a bright Sunday morning. In fact, everything about her brought nothing but good memories to Severo. Of course, that didn't stop him from grabbing her chin forcefully.

"I would change your attitude," he softly sang to her, "or you won't like me very much..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it took so long. I love this story, the characters, and Koren especially. I want to see this to the end, but writer's block (and laziness) make it a slow process.

"The Fountain" is by Bad Omens. It's my muse song for the next couple of chapters.

Thank you to all who reviewed! It so makes my day. Please, continue to let me know how you feel about the story thus far. If you have any suggestions, criticisms , or concerns- please feel free to let me know in the reviews as well.

Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The group of friends watched the figure, and though it was hard to distinguish they could see it was making its way down towards them. Movement from their right distracted them. The angel, T'challa, had returned. He settled on the ground a few feet from them giving them a look of distrust and anger. It was obvious Koren's disappearance had not gone unnoticed by the angel folk, and Koren's new "friends" were to blame.

"You know anything about this," Yusuke asked with a jerk of his head toward the speck in the sky.

"The guardians have no doubt witnessed what has happened," T'challa replied stoically. "They send a messenger." With that said, all eyes returned to the newcomer. As the angel drew nearer, they noticed its odd flight pattern. It was like a leaf floating down from the trees in autumn. Upon closer inspection, they realized that not only did she (they could determine now) flew like a fallen leaf, but she resembled one as well. Or a whole array of leaves rather. Everything about her was rich shades of green from fern skin, basil hair, and sea-foam eyes with variation of green shades here and there. Even the gown she donned was made of sage material. Her dark hair was short but tuft out like petals on a flower. Unlike Koren and T'challa here wings didn't consist of feathers, but four giant ivy leaves that were almost translucent (Kurama found this comparison strange seeing that Koren said there wasn't much plant life in the angel realm). Her hands fanned out similar to a maple leaf (Kurama noted peculiar as well) instead of fingers. She was small and dainty.

"There's not much of standard when it comes to these guys, huh," Kuwabara commented as he gaped as the bizarre creature.

"Ryoko," T'challa greeted as the lady angel landed before them. "I trust you came with a message?"

"Oh, yes," was her alto reply. Her voice was refreshing like a breeze across a field of blooms. "For the demons," she added turning to Yusuke and the others then she noticed Kuwabara, "Oh! and I suppose the human as well."

"And what have your masters said," Kurama prompted.

" 'If Lady Koren is not recovered in three days time'," Ryoko quoted, " 'our angel armies will come down to retrieve her ourselves. No demon or human will be spared until she is found.'"

A dreadful silence fell on them. Angels declaring a champion to run for power in their world was the least of their problems now. Actually, it paled in comparison to what seemed like a declaration of angel warfare. It may of seemed a little drastic, but they couldn't fathom how important Koren was especially to the oldest of guardians. Much like a devastated father, Sariel was desperate to have Koren back. Yes, it wasn't the most seemingly rational decision, but love often wasn't.

"And I thought I was done with all this spirit detective bullshit," Yusuke groaned. Not that he wasn't planning on getting Koren back anyway, but three days wasn't very much time.

"Three days," Kuwabara sputtered as Yusuke made his complaint. "We have no idea where they went, so how the heck do they expect us to find her? Three days..." then he trailed off into stream of mumbles.

"That's why the guardians have sent Ryoko," T'challa said slowly losing patience.

"Care to elaborate," Kurama said remaining calm.

"Ryoko is one of the best enchanters in our realm having studied under Lady Rhiannon for decades," T'challa explained. "She can trace Koren's location, transport us there, and release Koren from the curse her captors placed on her."

"Curse," Kurama questioned.

"Yeah," Yusuke joined, "whadda mean 'curse'?"

"Do you really think Lady Koren would let herself be captured so easily," T'challa snapped. Pride for the angel race pumped through his veins. "Whoever these perpetrators are, they obviously knew ancient seals that trapped her power within."

They were all to familiar with trapped spirit energy. Kurama had almost died after Gamma placed a similar seal locking Kurama's energy away right before he was to fight Touya in the Dark Tournament. It definitely explained how Koren was kidnapped, and it was also a sign of relief. Their enemies weren't strong fighters but instead simply had some tricks up their sleeves. With that explained, they could focus on who was going to help them with this mess.

From first glance, you wouldn't think Ryoko could do much. One of her toga straps fell off her shoulder, and she stood heavily on her right leg unlike Koren and T'challa, who stood tall and proud. She became distracted by the scenery and gazed about slowly. They couldn't help but think of her a bit ditzy. Hardly the one they wanted to depend on in this situation...

"I see," Kurama said almost in a deadpan manner.

"Ryoko," T'challa addressed his companion, "You should start as soon as you can." The lady angel didn't seem to hear what was being said to her. Her attention stayed on the demon world skies.

"It smells bad here," she idly commented.

"Aw, hell," Yusuke cursed running a hand through his hair. He was becoming less and less impressed.

"I can't do it here," Ryoko continued, "It'll take awhile, and there's too much interference." She was looking at one of the cameramen that stuck around as she said this.

"We can take them to Tourin," Kurama told Yusuke. "That will be safe and quiet enough."

"Let's get to it then," Yusuke grumbled. "Hey, where are you going?"

Hiei was walking away at this point. Without stopping, he said over his shoulder, "I have no business with these angels. While you play the hero, I'm going to win this tournament." Then in a flash he was gone.

"What a punk," Kuwabara growled as he glared at the spot Hiei vanished from.

"There's nothing that can be done. He's made up his mind," Kurama cooly said.

"Yo, T'challa," Yusuke called deciding to just forget about Hiei, "we can take you and Ryoko back to my place. She should be able to do whatever the hell it is she can do there."

And off they went.

* * *

 _He could stare at her for the rest of eternity. How any creature could be so beautiful he didn't know. The fact she was before him, and only him, was beyond all reason. What made him worthy of her presence? Blue eyes like the pools of the Isle of Skye watched him under dark eyelashes. She wasn't afraid of him. No, she was waiting for him. His eyes lowered to her soft, pink lips. He imagined them forming words to beckon him venture closer. He wanted her to ask him to capture her ample breasts. They were soft mounds that would fit perfectly in his hands. His fingers itched to run across the curves of her sculpted bodice before tangling them in her flowing locks. Did he dare?_

 _What stopped him from making her his? Somewhere a breeze came through rustling the feathers that clothed her wings. Ah, yes, the one feature that set her apart from the rest of this world. In the Holy Bible, angels were fierce warriors of God. They guarded the temple warning those to not enter lest they be judged. On more than one occasion, an angel would be sent down to destroy a whole city casting judgement and wrath on the wicked._

 _"Is that why, angel," he found himself asking, "Am I too unholy to touch you?" Would the unseen justices of the world smite him to ash for defiling such a beautiful and pure goddess? Despite this realization he wasn't struck with fear like most would be. He was filled with defiance. Why should he deny himself the greatest pleasure? **Her**. At that moment, she reached out to him. An invitation he would not pass up. He stepped forward shamelessly. _

_Because, frankly, he didn't give a damn._

Severo awoke out of breath. Confused he looked about the suite as it slowly dawned on him that it was all a dream. She wasn't here. She wasn't reaching for him. _She didn't want him._ But, oh, how he wanted her now. More than anything. He shoved the sleeping woman draped over him off the bed. With a shriek she awoke. Not daring to start a fight with THE Severo D'Ambrosi she rushed to gather her things. She fled from the room without bothering to get fully dressed. Severo looked out of the window surveying the dirty streets and abandoned buildings.

He tried to remember a time he dreamed anything so vividly. Recollections of a series of dreams of his family being tortured by neighboring gangs came to mind. When he was haunted by those nightmares, he took care of it. Got them out of the picture, so he would never have to worry about such things. But the angel...

He had plans for her, so he'd just have to bear his pain.

* * *

"Pick a card. Any card." Koren ignored the request and simply glared at the bat demon.

The four demons took turns watching her throughout the night. The other three were silent guards barely ever acknowledging her presence. The one known as Raymond got bored too easily. He would talk to her of other jobs they did. He never skipped a single sordid detail, and she would tighten her eyes shut to try to shut him out. She didn't want the images in her mind. Other times he'd just insult her, which was more bearable. When he got tired of talking, he would move on to physically tormenting her. Using his sharp claws he'd attack her from different angles leaving cuts all over her body but never touching her face or neck. Due to the curse she was unable to heal the wounds. Out of all the demons she had come across she hated him the most. Now, here he was trying to get her to play his silly game.

"Well, come on then," he snapped while waving the cards in her face.

"No way in hell," she said through gritted teeth. She had all the snarky comments she ever heard from Yusuke ready to go.

Raymond thrusted his clawed hand inches from her face. She didn't flinch or bat an eye.

"Speak to me like that again, and I'll tear up your face!"

"Raymond," Tony's voice barked from the doorway. Standing beside him was Severo, who looked rather...irritated. "Get away from the broad. We're leaving Mr. D'Ambrosi to consult his prize."

Then in an instant Severo and Koren were alone. He examined every inch of her but never drew nearer. Koren watched him coldly yet curiously. _What is he searching for_ , she thought. Finally, he returned to his spot in front of her. With a tilt of his head, he inquired, "Do you have a name, Angel?"

"Yes," Koren said icily, "but it hardly matters if you know it."

"Humor me," he chuckled. Koren didn't understand the phrase. She stayed silent. Eyes and body guarded.

"I'm Severo D'Ambrosi if that helps," he offered. "I'm the king in these parts. People don't usually deny me...If they do, well, perhaps you should guess what happens to them."

"I'm not scared of you," Koren said evenly and boldly.

"No...No, you are not," he replied sounding lost in thought. His eyes had a strange glint.

Koren tried to fight the uneasiness she felt under that stare. She wasn't afraid, but she wasn't a fool. There was something wrong with this human. Something evil and rotten. Something that was exactly everything wrong in this world. The sort of thing she wanted to help get rid of in her conquest to redeem this realm. She had told Kurama she believed in redemption. Had hope in it. As she stared into Severo's eyes, though, doubt threatened her conscious.

Severo took a step closer bending down to be at eye-level with Koren.

"I will break you," he said simply. His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued, "I will force your wings free and use them as I please...I will showcase you as I wish, and you will be forced to endure. I will make sure that you realize that even if you withhold your name that it doesn't matter...because you are mine now. You are who I say you are. You're not afraid of me? Well, soon you will be..."

He reached out and stroked a lock of her hair. Koren heard the catch in his breath, and she studied him more closely. It was an odd thing to do after he threatened her. It was confusing because it showed a different emotion than what he was trying to portray. It was also reassuring. Even though she didn't completely understand just yet, it was okay...

Because it showed weakness.

* * *

Sensaina was exhausted. After her fight with Shura, it was obvious to Mukuro her ward needed more training. It had been a close call for Sensaina, but the young demoness that she did pretty well all thing considered. Shura had been training for years with his father, Yomi. Sensaina wasn't raised as a fighter, and her training consisted of her time with Master Hiei.

Of course, everyone else said it was sheer luck. Ever since her fight Mukuro had her pitted against more demons. Ones stronger than before. If she slipped up even once, they were ordered to kill her. She was no use as Mukuro's heir if she couldn't hold her own.

She contemplated on just throwing a fight and letting them put her out of her misery. Was it even worth it at this point? Would she ever be good enough to replace Mukuro? It was less than honorable, yes, but she was so sick and tired of proving herself over something she didn't really care about.

Despite her suicidal thoughts, she continued fighting. Continued slaying and blood kept being spilled. She concluded it would never get easier for her seeing all this blood and death. She really was a sad excuse for a demon. What demon hated bloodshed? When she cut down her last opponent, she was meant with relief.

And then the door opened the light blinding her.

"I hope you don't think these nothings can prepare you for what's coming," Hiei barked, his voice cutting through her. She gawked at him. Why was he here? Didn't he say his job was done and left her at Mukuro's mercy?

"I don't think anything could," she said meekly, "but I was hoping a night's rest would help..."

It was a lame attempt, she knew that. She was indeed very tired and knew that if she didn't rest up soon she'd never be fit to fight the next day. And to fight Hiei? The wielder of the Darkness Flame? She knew she wasn't ready for such a battle...Nor did she think capable of hurting Hiei even if she had the ability. She knew it was possible in the last two rounds of the tournament but...

"Fight me with all you got," he told her, "then you can rest." The door was shut, and darkness surrounded them. Hiei unsheathed his sword, and fear found its way in Sensaina's whole being.

"Yes, Master Hiei," she said barely above a whisper before taking her stance.

* * *

Once at Tourin, Ryoko was able to prove her worth. She sat down, closed her eyes, and began muttering incantations in a language even Kurama didn't recognize. At first nothing happened, but then Ryoko's eyes snapped open glowing an electric green. The aura around her shifted, and it was obvious that whatever was taking place required a large amount of energy. T'challa expained that Ryoko was searching energy signatures similar to Koren's starting at a certain kilometer span before reaching further and further. For an angel as skilled as Ryoko, it wouldn't take very long.

Kuwabara didn't want to stick around while the she angel did her thing because she was creeping him out. He noticed that if he looked closely enough at her eyes after getting used to the glowing, her eyes whipped around wildly searching. She wasn't looking at him or anything else in the room but at whatever it entailed for searching energy signatures. Either way, he didn't want to watch.

Chu and the other fighters came along to Yusuke's demon fortress. It didn't make for a happy occasion though. Due to the situation they now faced nobody was in a cheerful mood and waited quietly for Ryoko's enchantments to work. Kurama did want to talk about the state of the tournament with them. Suzuka won by default since Kurama had no interest in continuing toward the finals with Koren's capture, and Chu had given his spot up as well. That left Mukuro, Hiei, and Sensaina. It would be a tense semi-final.

All of it was upsetting to Kuwabara. Why couldn't things have just stayed simple? He had so looked forward to actually participating this year, and it all proved to be a drag. Technicalities permitted him to movee on to the semi-round, but there was no way he could and not feel guilty about it. No, he may of failed to keep Koren safe, but he would redeem himself worthy of her friendship by saving her.

With his determination growing, he was anxious to see if Ryoko had made any progress. Just as he was going to make his way back to everyone else, though, he noticed Yusuke down the hall staring out one of the many windows. Kuwabara took a moment to study his middle school rival. There was something about the concerned look on his face and the tenseness of his body...It wasn't a new look for Yusuke. He always looked that way whenever Keiko was in trouble-

Wait.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara called as he made his way over.

"Oh, hey, Kuwabara."

"You alright, man?"

"Oh, yeah, an impending angel war always hypes me up."

"That's not it," Kuwabara called out shaking his head. "You look...You know what, I'll just come out with it. You look like you're worried about Keiko. Are you two doing okay?"

At the question Yusuke began seemingly uncomfortable. He glared at Kuwabara silently wishing the big oaf would just go away and mind his own business. He could see in Kuwabara's eyes that he was genuinely concerned, so Yusuke didn't feel right telling him to buzz off. As awkward as it was to "share feelings" with Kuwabara he decided to just be forthcoming.

"Keiko and I...we broke up."

"Are you serious?! But, but why?"

"Isn't it obvious," Yusuke said raising his voice. "She's better off without me. This life isn't for her, and I...and I can't live in hers."

Kuwabara was silent for a moment contemplating.

"Then why are you looking all sad if it's that simple," he then asked.

"It's not about Keiko. I've come to terms with that. It's...It's just this angel crap, okay?"

Before the Dark Tournament, Maze Castle, and even Genkai's contest, Kuwabara would've just taken Yusuke at his word. He knew better than that now. Yusuke wasn't just worried about the angel's threat. Hell, he was used to that kind of stuff by now. No, he was worried on a more personal level. There was no denying it. Yusuke was worried for Koren. For her safety. But there was more...

Kuwabara was pretty sure Yusuke had fallen for the angel. The idiot just didn't know it yet.

"Yusuke. Kuwabara." The two friends looked at Kurama, who couldn't have come at a more awkward time.

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke was the one to respond,"anything new?"

"T'challa said that Ryoko is close to seeking out Koren. We should stand ready one she does."

With that, the three returned to the group to continue waiting on Ryoko.

And pray that Koren would be alive by then.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm at another point of deciding where things are gonna go.

So? What do you think? Yusuke AND Severo are forming feelings for Koren. One could be a beautiful thing, the other could be deadly.

Ryoko depending on the kanji mean's "refreshing one". I thought she's definitely a refreshing personality among the angels. Your thoughts?

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much to me that you are enjoying this story with me. Please, continue to let me know what you think. It really helps me out and just makes my day. Love you, guys. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Koren's body couldn't figure out how to respond to the unbearable changes it was going through. One minute she felt like she was immersed in hell's fire. Then without warning she violently shook with hypothermia. She panted, shivered, sweat, and convulsed. Vinnie was responsible for our heroine's torture as he used his enchanting skills to cast spell after spell. Each ritual was an attempted to counteract Koren's enchantment that kept her wings safe within her. No matter what reaction his incantations wrought he'd moved onto to the next relentlessly. Never in her life had Koren known such pain. This agony she would have never fathomed until now. Yes, her wings were protected well. Unfortunately, that only meant her suffering was prolonged.

 _Sariel_ , she silently begged, _save me._

With a life spent surrounded by her angels, she hadn't experienced the isolating loneliness she was facing now. In the short time of knowing the spirit detective gang, she never realized how much she could miss someone. To feel desperate for their appearance. Where were they? Anyone. Kuwabara, Jin, Kurama, Yusuke, Sariel, or even T'challa.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. It was expected with the pain her body was enduring. Still, she felt humiliated and broken.

I am a warrior, she thought. It was a half-hearted attempt of courage. In truth, she was terrified. Would her first mission be her last? Golden clouds...did they exist beyond this world?

A sudden tightness in her shoulder blades followed by ripping muscles and a horrifying screech. It was Koren, and as she screamed her wide eyes could only see Severo. She'd never be able to forget how he watched her.

He stayed as she was being ripped apart from Vinnie's spells asking for a chair to be brought in. He set with his leg crossed, one arm laid lazily across his lap, and the other propped up to rest his cheek in its palm. No disturbing sound, no cracking of bone, or torn apart flesh gained a reaction from him. He made no comment. Those cold eyes merely observed, yet it wasn't Vinnie's trial and error he analyzed.

He watched her. If she were a normal human, distress would have caused her to miss it. Angel eyes saw Severo's pupils dilate when she groaned in pain. She felt his eyes swallow in her red cheeks and the sweat that trickled down her neck. His shallow breaths he took when she was forced to arch her back from a violent convulsion were subtle, but she was aware of them. Darkness lived in his blue eyes, and his heart yearned for her pain.

She began to hate herself for being so weak. He was thriving off of her pain, and she felt like she wasn't doing a damn thing to fight back. Ignore the convulsions. Revolt against them. She was a warrior! Stoic in the face of danger. She would not be gazed upon like a slave for entertainment.

Vinnie began another chant, and Koren could feel the magic start to charge. She focused her thoughts tuning into every lesson with Rhiannon she half-listened to, searched herself for strength and perseverance as Artaxes instructed her time after time, and she powered her counterattack with love for herself and for the sake of the angels counting on her using Sariel as her embodiment. Vinnie released his spell, but Koren fought back.

She silently cheered at the small victory of catching Vinnie off guard causing him to stumble, but that was only the beginning. After realizing she was resisting, Vinnie retaliated forcing his spell back on her. Koren would not have it. She was done being made undone. She would not allow them to destroy her soul after tearing apart her body.

One last powerful surge of energy, and she won.

The energy of Vinnie's spell dispersed into the air and left him breathless. She couldn't see his cloaked face but just the sound of him gasping for air was enough. She didn't dare take her eyes off Severo even though she was equally as tired.

 _I won_ , she wanted to portray to him, _You will not break me. You cannot have me._

He stared back, mesmerized.

"You can go now," he muttered. Vinnie was gone before the sentence was finished.

Severo stood and made his way towards Koren. She watched him carefully then cried in shock as he grabbed a fistful of her hair forcing her to face up toward him.

"What are you doing," she gasped. He lowered his face close to hers. His lips hovered just above her soft, pink ones.

She could feel his body heat and smell smoke on his breath.

She wanted him gone.

She felt herself getting sick.

Her physical strength had been taken from her so what could she do?

 _I will fight_ , she thought, _I will never stop fighting._

"Just experimenting," Severo whispered. Then in one fluid movement he released her, up righted himself, and was headed toward the exit.

And for a brief moment, Koren could rest.

* * *

Most of the gang had fallen asleep except for Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Tried as they might rest evaded them. Their devotion to a creature they had known for such a short period of time was strange to witness. It was left unspoken as to each one's reasons whether it be obligation, worry, anxiousness, duty, or even love. The angel's threat for a bloody war was very real but could never replace the genuine desire for Koren to be safe and sound.

T'challa stood behind Ryoko as a protective figure. He stood upright with hands balled into fists at his sides. He was a stoic and foreboding marble stature as the light emitting from Ryoko reflected across his hardened abdominal muscles. After the unfortunate capture of Koren, the other worldly soldier would not let his guard down. Koren's trust must of caused her weakness. He would not allow himself or anymore of his brethren fall victim to the same fate.

The room was foggy with tension. The four fighters aura's heightened which only led to setting each one more on edge. A sudden change such as an unexpected entrance of even a well meaning resident of Tourin could release the blood lust that was brewing. Until Ryoko's light burnt out, and her eyes ceased searching. Four pairs of eyes were on the botanical cherub awaiting what she discovered about Koren.

"I'm surprised they managed to take her so far," she muttered as she began to stand.

"Well," Yusuke anxiously pushed, "where is she?"

"The other side of the world," Ryoko answered. The response may have seemed vague, but she wasn't educated on the names of regions let alone countries or cities. Before Yusuke had time to express any annoyance Kurama intercepted.

"Human world or demon world," he asked, his voice rough.

"Human world," she replied. Silence followed the revelation as it complicated matters. Traveling with angels among humans, who the majority weren't aware of the existence of demons that existed alongside them. It also begged the question if this was abduction was caused by human hands. Yes, it was obvious demons physically took Koren, but who was the mastermind? Were they back into Black Black Club territory?

Despite these questions and the rising dread, there was a friend to be saved.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Kuwabara growled clenching a fist. "Let's go get our friend!"

"Aye, I'm ready to get back the lass," Jin's voice suddenly came to life. Apparently, the group of demons weren't as fast asleep as first believed.

"I don't think that'll be wise," Kurama said carefully.

"What," Yusuke began to argue.

"We'll be in human world, Yusuke. A large group would be easy to detect. Not to mention," Kurama paused to look pointedly at Jin's flaming red hair and single horn protruding from his forehead, "it would painfully obvious that there is a demon in our midst."

Jin huffily crossed his arms and looked away. None of them could argue with Kurama's logic. They didn't have much time to save Koren before the angels would break apart the skies to finish the job themselves, so they couldn't afford any set backs.

"Well, what about them," Rinku, who was also now wide awake, said pointing at T'challa and Ryoko," they'd stick out even more than any of us!"

The observation was fair and did indeed raise concern. No doubt T'challa, a loyal warrior to his people, could not be persuaded to stay behind, and Ryoko was essential to pin pointing Koren's location.

"We can stay out of sight," T'challa replied, his expression hard. "Angels have concealed themselves for centuries. A short period of time is nothing to concern ourselves with."

Though the rest of the group could beg to differ it was obvious nothing would change the angel's mind. They would just have to be careful.

"Alright, enough talk," Yusuke concluded mimicking Kuwabara's aggressive stance. "We're running out of time."

"Stand near me," Ryoko spoke this time, "I can transport us close to where Lady Koren is imprisoned."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama did as instructed. Ryoko's eyes glowed once more as she stared off into an unknown place then in a blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

Tony and his boys stayed close by since they were still employed by Severo. Money could buy loyalty, after all. Their location of choice was the rooftop of an abandon building next to Severo's hangout. Even though Tony kept the gang together and at bay it was difficult to keep Raymond and Buddy from running off. The two demons craved havoc.

Buddy's prank were actually quite harmless pretending to be part of the historic city's architecture to terrify unsuspecting tourists. Or he'd transport in and out of busy museums or monuments causing a stir.

Raymond was more susceptible to his demonic nature. He'd flit through busy traffic making sure to lock his black eyes with a driver's creating confusion and panic resulting in multiple car wrecks. More upsetting would be all the times he kidnapped small children depositing them in less desirable parts of town far from their parents. His favorite past time was catching someone alone at night, dragging them into an abandoned alley, scratching them up as he did the angel, and being sure to use his demon form to contribute to a life time of nightmares.

Tony didn't keep a tight leash on his boys unless they were on a job. For the sake of Philadelphia, this particular job needed to last at least for a few more days.

"Hey, boss, I been meaning to ask ya," Raymond suddenly spoke turning his hungry eyes from the city streets.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why hasn't that damned Spirit Detective been around to try and disrupt Severo's operations?"

This was an interesting question. Tony's gang had had more than one run in with Koenma's pawn. Some pretty close calls, he hated to admit. In his defense, Koenma picked a good one. A real good one. This was her territory as much as Tony's or Severo's, so why she hadn't circled in for the kill was quite the curiosity. Or a simple explanation.

"Mr. D'Ambrosi hasn't made himself big enough for one. Or maybe 00-spirit bitch doesn't know exactly how big his gang gets. One mistake could lead into a chain reactions of events that could end up in a shit storm for Koenma," he said the Prince of Spirit World's name with disgust, spitting on the ground like he was trying to rid himself of the taste of it.

"You think the angel will bring her around," Raymond inquired. He seemed hopeful like he wanted the Spirit Detective to come bursting in. She would put up a fight, and the demonic bat was eager for some bloodshed.

"If she does, you'll share her right," Buddy asked around his monstrous tongue.

"First come, first serve," Raymond sneered sinister-like and displayed a hand full of claws.

"Settle down, boys. Settle down."

If Spirit Detective Bitch did show her face, every demon in the area would want a piece.

* * *

One moment they were standing in one of the numerous rooms in Tourin, the next they were standing in a dark alleyway. The sky was darkening indicating night was coming. But that didn't seem right...Wasn't it almost morning just a moment ago? Nonetheless, night didn't seem like it would provide them with cover. The nearby open street was filled with life- voices, honking cars, footsteps from huge crowds of people, along with music from clubs and bars. The buildings were old aside from newer business towers they could see off in the distance.

When saving Yukina, Hiei's sister, fromTarukane, a prominent member of the Black Black Club, she was kept in a huge mansion off in the middle of mountains where civilization was nowhere to be seen. Kurama's caution of leaving Jin behind made all the more sense now. What a kind of person- human or demon- would bring an angel here?

"Uh, guys," Kuwabara began nervous and confused, "where are we?"

Kurama watched the darkening evening sky as he replied, "Not in Japan. That much is certain. I'm guessing the states.

"You mean, the United States, right," Yusuke asked dumbly. He never did pay much attention in school...

"Does it matter," T'challa growled.

"Hey, listen bird-boy," Yusuke retaliated, "I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude. If you got something to say, then say it!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Urameshi," Kuwabara joined. "We all want to save Koren. As far as I'm concerned, we're a team now."

The three in argument locked one another in a death glare match. T'challa felt no obligation to respond to these humans. Yusuke and Kuwabara were done taking shit and ready for a fight.

"Instead of fighting each other," Kurama cooly interjected, "perhaps we can spend this time developing a plan. I would like to point out that our opponents are probably settling for the night and less likely to be on guard. We should make a move soon to catch them unawares."

"T'challa," this was Ryoko, "we should make conflict with enemies, not allies."

Surprisingly for them, this was all it took for T'challa to calm down. You and I know, dear reader, have undying respect for one another. And even though Koren lashed out at T'challa without having a chance to apologize, his loyalty to her was just as fervent. We also know that Kurama, Kuwabara, and especially Yusuke could not deny their sense of duty towards Koren.

With that understanding, they banded together to form a plan to save their precious angel.

* * *

Overdue update. Thank you for being patient with me. Also a big thanks to all who have recently favorited/followed this story.

The boys are a step closer to saving Koren, and *gasp* there's another spirit detective (cliche' I know).

I'll try real hard to make the next update soon! Once again, I so appreciate all of you guys. Until next time!


End file.
